Ayudandote a ser feliz
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, Eriol decide ayudar a Tomoyo a enfrentarse a un pasado tormentoso y aun hombre que la persigue. Podrá ayudarla o será el quien reciba ayuda? ExT Espero les guste.


**Hola a todos, primero que todo, soy nueva por aquí y también es la primera vez que publico un Fic en Fanfiction y mas de esta pareja (por supuesto Eriol y Tomoyo) este fic salió como resultado por supuesto de mucho ocio y de unas que otras ideas sueltas que tenia en mente con la pareja, así que luego de mucho tiempo me decidí hacer el fic y juntarlas en una sola historia Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAM.**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**AYUDANDOTE A SER FELIZ**

Era una noche muy aburrida, detestaba asistir a esas fiestas, pero desgraciadamente tenia q hacerlo. Ahí se encontraría con un montón de gente "importante" con la cual debía entablar relaciones comerciales y era necesario también, q fueran sociales. Aunque no se celebrara nada en especial, a ese tipo de personas les encantaba estar de fiesta en fiesta presumiendo su dinero y todo lo q poseían. No se encontraba nadie respetable verdaderamente en esos lugares, todas las chicas q asistían ahí eran vanidosas y siempre iban al acecho de algún buen partido rico con quien casarse, por eso estaba algo aislado en un rincón oscuro tratando de no hablar mucho con nadie, respondía las preguntas q le hacían educadamente como buen ingles, pero solo lo necesario. Y es q el tampoco estaba en momentos para entablar una relación, ya había tenido suficiente con la ultima; realmente termino muy mal y había tomado la decisión de estar solo por un tiempo y dejar de lado las relaciones sentimentales, tanto así q había llegado a la conclusión de q el amor era un sentimiento vano, una especie de ilusión q con el tiempo perdía encanto y ahí era donde empezaba el sufrimiento.

Ese era su pensamiento, el pensamiento de Eriol Hiragizawa, hace pocos meses había tomado parte de los negocios familiares y a sus escasos 18 años los manejaba muy bien, Eriol había crecido bastante, era un chico muy guapo, aun conservando esos característicos ojos azules, ese cabello negro-azulado y la expresión misteriosa y seria q tenia a los 10 años. Se encontraba en esa reunión porque como miembro principal de su ahora empresa tenia q ser participe de cuanto evento social hubiera.

Había algo de alboroto, pues se rumoreaba q vendría una persona especial; era la hija de una de las mujeres más ricas de medio, q por cuestiones de negocios se encontraba de viaje en América y su hija había tomado su lugar en esta reunión, la cual llevaría también al cierre de alguno q otro negocio luego. Eriol se sentía fastidiado, de seguro seria alguna niñita mimada de esas q se consideran diosas y q solo valoraban a las personas por lo q poseían y por el monto de sus chequeras, realmente estaba pensando en salir rápido de ahí y se disponía a hacerlo cuando vio q todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada principal, y escucho q por fin había llegado la chica q tantos habían esperado, su mirada se fijo hacia allí y se quedo helado, la chica q entraba era una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca como la nieve, con el cabello azabache suelto y ondulado, unos ojos amatistas los cuales expresaban algo inexplicable, iba vestida como una diosa, con un vestido azul marino, largo hasta sus tobillos y unas zapatillas del mismo color, estaba acompañada de un chico de cabello negro ojos color miel y vestido todo de negro. Tardo unos segundos en reconocerla, era ella, Tomoyo Daidouji, su compañera de la escuela en Japón, la chica q siempre acompañaba a Sakura en sus aventuras, quien filmaba cada movimiento de la ahora dueña de las cartas Clow, realmente no podía creerlo, se había convertido en una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa y llena de gracia, jamás pensó encontrársela en un lugar así, seria ese chico acaso su pareja?... pero q rayos estaba pensando, estos no eran lugares para indagar sobre la vida personal de ella, se acerco lentamente a ellos con la intensión de saludarla y saber de ella y de Sakura.

Tomoyo realmente no deseaba asistir a ese lugar, no le gustaba nada ir a esa clase de reuniones, pero fue tanta la insistencia de su madre q tuvo q acceder, era un negocio importante el q cerrarían luego de esa reunión el nuevo futuro del Imperio Daidouji dependían de eso.

Realmente no estaba para fiestas, desde hacia bastante tiempo q había perdido el gusto por ellas, ya no le parecía agradable participar en una, realmente había cambiado mucho; Ya no era la niña tierna e inocente de antes, ahora era una mujer desconfiada y siempre a la defensiva. Su alegría se había esfumado, pocas cosas la hacían sonreír verdaderamente, eran pocas las personas en las q confiaba y con las q se sentía tranquila, por eso no le gustaban las fiestas, porque sentía q cualquiera la podría traicionar en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma. La cosa empeoro al entrar al salón y ver como todos los ojos se posaban en ella, como todos la miraban y la detallaban, por ello le indico a su acompañante q se hicieran en un lugar apartado y no tan a la vista, pero fue ahí cuando alguien la saludo.

-Buenas noches-

Tomoyo se giro y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien conocido, con aquel q era la reencarnación del mago Clow y el cual los había puesto en tantos aprietos cuando eran tan solo unos niños

-joven Hiragizawa!- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, de esas q pocas veces se le veían

-es un placer encontrar alguien conocido en una fiesta de esta clase- dijo saludándola con un beso en su muñeca

-buenas noches, es también un placer encontrarlo aquí, me siento realmente extraña en esta clase de reuniones, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada-

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos Daidouji, como has estado?-

-se puede decir q he sabido salir adelante… y tu?-

Ahí fue q Eriol noto q en sus ojos se notaba un brillo extraño, se notaba tristeza y algo de dolor, pero porque? Si ella era una persona tan dulce

-se puede decir lo mismo, he sabido arreglármelas- dándole su característica sordina de amabilidad y mirando al chico a su lado

-ya veo… oh! pero q modales los míos, te presento a mi acompañante su nombre es, Kiosuke Takashi-

-mucho gusto Eriol Hiragizawa- tendiéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío, es un placer conocer un amigo de la señorita - haciendo una reverencia

-oh vamos Kiosuke ya te dije q me digas Tomoyo-

-lo siento señorita pero no puedo- Tomoyo suspiro

-como quieras, no te puedo obligar-

Eriol estaba algo perdido, pero por lo q se veía el chico no era su novio y tampoco parecía ser su amigo, aunque Tomoyo lo tratara como tal, el le trataba con mucho respeto

-y dime Eriol como se encuentran la señorita Nakuru y Spinel?- por fin mirando a Eriol

-bien, siempre discutiendo, pero bien, Nakuru esta llendo a la universidad y piensa mudarse a un apartamento para estar mas cerca y así mismo tener mas privacidad-

-hablas como un padre celoso, porque su hija ya es independiente- sonreía Tomoyo.

Verdaderamente estaba impresionada desde q lo vio no dejo de sonreír y eso era algo muy inusual en ella, pero es q este chico le trasmitía mucha confianza, además lo conocía y sabia la persona q era.

-se puede decir q algo hay de cierto. Y dime como se encuentra Sakura y Syaoran?-

-muy bien, como te enteraste por las cartas de Sakura, Syaoran se mudo a Japón y termino de estudiar ahí. Como su relación es formal y están comprometidos, se encuentran mas unidos q nunca, me alegro demasiado por ellos, se lo merecen-

-tienes razón… y dime, tu también encontraste a tu príncipe azul?- los ojos de Tomoyo se tornaron tristes y el silencio los invadió

-lo siento, no es necesario q respondas si no quieres-

-no… no he encontrado a mi príncipe azul, ni creo encontrarlo mas, yo no estoy hecha para el amor-

-porque lo dices con ese tono melancólico? si tu siempre has sido una chica tan alegre-

-las cosas cambiaron, yo cambie… pero tu si encontraste a tu princesa, como se encuentra la señorita Mizuki?- y toco el turno de Eriol para estar serio

-bien, ella esta bien… pero dime Daidouji- Cambiando de tema

-Tomoyo, dime Tomoyo-

-ok Tomoyo, pero entonces tu dime Eriol a mi-

-muy bien Eriol-

-yo pensé q el señor Takashi era tu pareja-

-oh no señor- lo interrumpió Kiosuke- soy su guardaespaldas- ruborizado

-guardaespaldas? No estas exagerando mucho al traer uno hasta una fiesta y mas hasta Londres?

-realmente es necesario señor- inquirió Kiosuke

Siguieron conversando largo rato, sobre sus vidas, q había pasado en ese tiempo, aunque cada uno emitió lo mas importante y solo contaron lo esencial. Hasta q Kiosuke los interrumpió algo nervioso.

-perdón mi interrupción señorita, ha habido un inconveniente con mi esposa, al parecer están llendo con ella camino al hospital, pronto nacerá mi hija!-

-hay q alegría, te felicito Kiosuke, debes irte inmediatamente-

-pero señorita no hemos traído más guardaespaldas hasta Londres-

-no hay problema, creo q esto es algo muy importante debes irte ahora mismo, tienes q tomar un vuelo rápido hasta Japón-

-pero señorita…-

-no te preocupes Kiosuke yo cuidare a Tomoyo- interrumpió Eriol

-ah?...- eso tomo por sorpresa a Tomoyo

-si, yo puedo cuidar de Tomoyo, tu vete tranquilo q no todos los días tu esposa tiene una hija, además estamos lejos de Japón y tienes q apresurarte a conseguir algún vuelo-

-Eriol no es necesario q te molestes, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-ya lo dije Tomoyo, yo te voy a cuidar-

-muchas gracias señor Hiragizawa-

-no es nada, somos amigos, así q es un gran placer cuidar una dama tan bella- sonriéndole a Tomoyo

-gracias Eriol-regresando la sonrisa

-bien, entonces debo apresurarme, señorita cuídese mucho, y de nuevo muchas gracias señor Hiragizawa-y sale rápido del salón

-en serio Eriol, puedo cuidarme sola, no hay problema-

-no voy a aceptar una negativa de tu parte y espero q me concedas el honor de bailar conmigo- extendiéndole la mano a Tomoyo

-ok, y claro q bailo contigo-

La pieza era lenta, una música realmente relajante, Eriol estaba sorprendido, realmente Tomoyo le había cambiado la noche, la cual el pensó seria de lo mas aburrida, la chica la cambio a una velada muy agradable para el, además estaba sorprendido con ella, tenia una personalidad fabulosa, no era como las demás chicas q les encantaba estar hablando de si mismas y del dinero q tenían, Tomoyo siempre había sido distinta, se fijaba mas en los demás q en si misma, siempre estuvo mas al pendiente de Sakura q de ella; pero q había pasado en su vida para ponerla así de triste? Aunque sonriera sus ojos expresaban infelicidad y dolor; tenia q saberlo, aun no sabia como, pero debía descubrir q le había pasado para dar un cambio tan drástico.

Estaban realmente cómodos bailando despreocupadamente sin fijarse en q las miradas iban todas a ellos, el gran joven empresario Eriol Hiragizawa estaba bailando con la hermosa señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, las dos personas mas llamativas del lugar estaban juntas, era lógico q todos los miraran, además se les notaba mucha confianza, se habían conocido antes? Jamás se les había visto juntos en sociedad, Tomoyo apenas era una chica conocida, siempre su madre era la q asistía a estos eventos y Eriol apenas había empezado hace unos pocos meses, aunque se había ganado mucha fama por su perspicacia y su agilidad para los negocios. Per ellos estaban en su mundo, alejados de tanta vanidad y tanto socialismo, bailaron unas cuantas piezas mas, hasta q Tomoyo se paro de golpe.

-no puede ser- dijo de repente

-que pasa?-

-no…esto es una pesadilla-

-que pasa Tomoyo, q es una pesadilla?- Eriol ya se había preocupado, la cara de Tomoyo tenia una expresión de terror y miedo q el no entendía.

-Tomoyo, que pasa?-

-Eriol… ayúdame-

-q te ayude a q? no entiendo, explícame por favor-

-tengo miedo… por favor, no me dejes sola-

-no te dejare sola, pero dime de q te tengo q ayudar-

Antes de q Tomoyo pudiera hablar alguien se les había acercado

-pero q tenemos aquí?... que diablos crees q haces Tomoyo?-sonó una voz fría y autoritaria

Eriol se giro y se encontró a un hombre de cabellera castaña, con ojos cafés, q miraba a Tomoyo con rabia y burla. Tomoyo se aferro al brazo de Eriol como si la vida se le fuera en ello, el estaba confundido, no entendía nada, pero de algo estaba seguro, de el era de quien tenia q cuidar a Tomoyo.

-respóndeme!- interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Eriol

-que… que haces aquí?- alcanzo a decir Tomoyo

-que piensas q hago?... vine por ti… nos vamos ya!!- tomando fuertemente el brazo libre de Tomoyo

-me parece q no es la forma de tratar a una dama- Eriol por fin reacciono y tomo el brazo del hombre con el q sujetaba a Tomoyo –o acaso no le han enseñado como tratar a una?-

-quien rayos eres tu?- soltándola bruscamente

-eso no es algo q le importe, lo que si importa es la forma en q usted se esta comportando, que no tiene modales? Porque yo puedo enseñárselos!- mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos –soy yo quien debe preguntar quien es usted?-

-ja… creíste q cambiando al inútil de Takashi te ibas a librar de mi Tomoyo? Que ilusa eres, este guardia de quinta no cambiara nada… y para tu información niño, yo soy Kei Hayami y soy el novio de Tomoyo.

-no insistas mas con eso Kei tu y yo no somos nada!- reacciono por fin Tomoyo

-no deberías decir eso luego de lo que paso entre nosotros, tu sabes que me perteneces, deja de portarte como una niña y regrésate conmigo ahora!-

-NO!... YA DEJAME EN PAZ!- grito Tomoyo temblorosa y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos

-ya oyó a la señorita, así q será mejor q se largue o hare que lo saquen, es mas, yo mismo lo hare- esta vez Eriol estaba muy enojado, porque ese hombre causaba tal reacción en Tomoyo? Que había pasado entre ellos para q el la tratara así? Hayami al ver q la gente lo estaba viendo extraño, considero irse

-no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi querida, sabes q soy tu sombra y a donde quiera q te escondas ahí te encontrare… y tu niñito me las vas a pagar también- y salió llevándose medio salón por delante

Eriol considero prudente sacar a Tomoyo de ahí o la gente empezaría a preguntar cosas q ni el mismo sabía, la abrazo por la espalda y la saco discretamente.

Subieron a su auto y en el trascurso del camino Tomoyo estaba ida, temblaba y su mirada expresaba nuevamente miedo; Eriol le tomo la mano intentando calmarla, ella se aferro a el y se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta q pudo hablar.

-a donde vamos Eriol?-

-a mi casa, creo q es lo mejor-

-gracias… muchas gracias por no dejarme sola-

-no tienes porque darlas, pero lo que si espero, es una explicación de q fue todo eso-

-esta bien-

-pero hablaremos en casa, debes tomarte algo para tranquilizarte primero- Tomoyo solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Spinel recibió a Tomoyo con alegría, la chica siempre le había caído bien y se le hacia una buena persona. Eriol con un gesto le pidió q los dejaran solos, ya luego le explicaría lo q sucedía, aunque también le pregunto por Nakuru y este le dijo q se había ido con sus amigas y no regresaría hasta mañana.

Eriol le ofreció un te a Tomoyo la cual acepto gustosa, realmente le hacia falta, la invito a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón cerca a la chimenea.

-estas mejor?-

-si, de nuevo gracias Eriol, perdóname por el papelón de hace un rato no fue mi intención meterte en todo eso-

-ya te dije q no tienes porque darme las gracias, eres mi amiga y aun no siéndolo, la forma en q te trato no fue la adecuada, lo habría hecho de todos modos… explícame q es lo que pasa Tomoyo- mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos amatista q tanto escondían.

-a Kei lo conocí hace algunos años, es hijo de una importante familia japonesa y en una de las tantas reuniones de mi madre lo conocí, yo apenas tenia 14 años y en esa época estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, estaba en una situación algo incomoda, digamos q… me sentía sola. Aun teniendo a Sakura y a Syaoran q con el tiempo se ha convertido en un amigo muy querido para mi, yo no quería meterme mucho con ellos, me sentía un mal tercio, ellos estaban empezando una relación, Syaoran había regresado a Japón y por fin había comenzado algo serio con Sakura, y yo no quería intervenir en eso, ellos necesitaban su espacio libre y conmigo no avanzaría mucho la relación… ellos siempre se han tenido el uno al otro, pero yo no tenia nada, o al menos así me sentía, aunque ahora pienso q fue algo muy infantil de mi parte, pero el hecho es q así me encontraba. Y Kei apareció y todo cambio, el estaba siempre conmigo, me apoyaba, nunca me dejo sola, me hacia sentir alguien especial, alguien querido, lo comencé a ver como algo mas q un amigo, creí estar enamorada de el y su trato conmigo me ayudo a cegarme aun mas. Comenzamos una relación un año después y todo fue color de rosa hasta pasados unos meses… fue hasta q Sakura me hizo ver la realidad, cuando comprendí lo q pasaba, el me estaba alejando de mis amigos, de mi familia, de todos; cuando me veía cerca de Sakura el siempre inventaba algo para q la dejara y me fuera con el, cuando yo le decía q iba a salir con ellos sacaba escusas para q lo acompañara y no asistiera a verlos; pero cuando Sakura hablo conmigo y comprendí la realidad, se lo hice saber y desde ahí ha comenzado mi tormento…se puso furioso, posesivo, trato de ponerme en su contra, al ver q yo no cambie mi opinión, se fue. Yo pensé q pasaría mucho tiempo sin verlo, pero al día siguiente llego a mi casa pidiéndome perdón, diciendo q no pasaría otra vez, q jamás me gritaría de nuevo… y le creí, pero comencé a darme cuenta de q no lo amaba en realidad, que estaba a su lado simplemente por llenar ese vacio de soledad q sentía, porque me trataba bien y no por amor verdadero, lo quería, si, pero como amigo… mi gran error no fue hacérselo saber en ese momento, si no esperar, quise esperar hasta cerciorarme totalmente de q lo amaba o no, pasaron los meses y la relación decaía, el me gritaba constantemente y yo empezaba a fastidiarme de su compañía, ya no era el de antes, el chico dulce q yo conocí había desparecido y se había transformado e uno completamente agresivo- Tomoyo hizo una pausa, tratando de tomar valor y q su vos no se quebrara, Eriol al notarlo nuevamente le dio su mano y Tomoyo continuo- luego de cumplir 16 años estaba totalmente decidida a decirle la verdad y a terminar de una vez con el. Esa tarde lo cite en mi casa, estábamos en mi habitación y cuando le dije q no quería continuar mas, el no lo quería aceptar, al comienzo no reacciono, estaba inmutado, pero luego me pregunto el porque, yo buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero el siguió preguntando porque, cada vez mas fuerte y mas enojado, de repente me tomo de una mano y me levanto bruscamente diciéndome q yo jamás lo iba a dejar, que no permitiría q yo lo dejara, que yo era suya y q solo el tenia derecho a tomar decisiones sobre mi. Me llene de ira y le grite q no era de su propiedad, que el no tenia ninguna clase de derechos sobre mi… y me pego- la cara de Eriol se trasformo en una llena de rabia y apretó fuertemente la mano de Tomoyo al ver q decaía-

-maldito!.. Como se atrevió a ponerte una mano en sima… si lo hubiera sabido antes, te juro q no me hubiera contenido hace un rato- Tomoyo le sonrío pesadamente y continuo.

-lo peor no fue eso Eriol-

-NO?...-

-no Eriol… luego de q me pegara, me lanzo a la cama y me grito q el me enseñaría a entender q solo iba a ser de el, se lanzo sobre mi y empezó a besarme de una manera agresiva y desenfrenada, yo comencé a llorar y trate de quitármelo de en sima, pero no pude contra el, no pude igualar mis fuerzas con el y empezó a tocarme a rasgarme la ropa, me toco de la manera mas desagradable que pude imaginar en mi vida- su voz se quebró y Eriol la abrazo, no aguanto mas, como era posible q alguien hiciera eso? Y mas a una persona como Tomoyo, alguien tan dulce había pasado por algo así.

Tomoyo se aferro a el fuertemente y siguió llorando un rato mas, hasta q empezó a calmarse y a hablar de nuevo.

-lo peor del caso es q estábamos solos, mi madre había salido de viaje y la servidumbre estaban la mayoría de día libre, los pocos que quedaban se encontraban lejos de mi habitación, además ellos jamás molestaron cuando el venia y tampoco se iban a imaginar q estaba pasando algo así. Yo seguía luchando contra el, seguía intentando zafarme de el y no podía… para mi suerte la puerta se abrió y entro Sakura con Syaoran, esa mañana les había invitado a venir luego de q hablara con Kei y contarles lo q sucediera, Syaoran se enloqueció y lo agarro a golpes, yo no encontraba palabras, estaba en shock, solo sentí los brazos de Sakura con una manta tapando mi cuerpo medio desnudo y abrazándome mientras lloraba, cuando reaccione pude ver a Kei en el piso con Syaoran enzima agarrándolo a golpes, lo iba a matar, si continuaba así, lo iba a matar. Alcance a gritarle a Syaoran q se detuviera, que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos de ese modo, no era su estilo, Syaoran lo soltó muy inconforme y lo hecho de la casa, y el juro q se la pagaríamos. Luego de ese día, no viví más en paz, me persigue a todo lado, se aparece en los lugares mas inesperados y siempre me hace pasar por momentos vergonzosos, me hace escenas de novio celoso, hasta dice en publico q soy su mujer y soy su propiedad… aunque Sakura y Syaoran, incluso Kero han estado cuidándome, yo ya no tengo tranquilidad, ni demandarlo sirvió, tiene mucha influencia y resulto ileso, ha consumido mi vida lentamente, yo ya no tengo felicidad, me siento sucia y vacía…-

-no digas eso- Eriol la interrumpió- no pienses cosas tan tristes, tu eres una mujer fuerte, siempre sonriendo, siempre viendo lo positivo de todo, no te dejes vencer ahora… Dios! si lo encuentro otra vez no se que hare… juro q no me contendré-

-no Eriol, por favor… suficiente tengo con tratar de controlar a Syaoran y a Kero, como para q te le sumes tu también, ya es suficiente de q todos se preocupen por mi, no quiero eso, es deprimente ser una carga para todos…-

-pero no eres una carga Tomoyo, te quieren, por eso reaccionan así, porque les importas y porque una basura como el no merece vivir ni pisar este mundo, como puede hacerte eso? Ahora entiendo porque le temes, pero se acabo, ya no mas, tienes q enfrentarlo, dejar de huir-

-no es tan fácil Eriol, llevo más de dos años intentando hacerlo y no he podido-

-tienes q seguir intentando… y esta vez estaré contigo, esta vez yo voy a ayudarte y no voy aceptar negativas, porque con tu consentimiento o no, voy a hacerlo…-

-muchas gracias- abrazándose nuevamente a el- gracias Eriol, sin ti no sabría q hacer aquí, tengo miedo de salir y encontrármelo en mi apartamento, mi madre necesita q me quede en Londres por un tiempo, haciendo unos negocios para la empresa y no quería venir, pero tampoco quería defraudarla-

-tu madre sabe de algo?-

-no… no puedo decírselo, se moriría de rabia y tristeza, además la familia de Kei es muy influyente, si mi mama toma alguna reacción, son capas de hundir la empresa y yo no puedo permitir q por mi culpa se pierda lo q mi madre ha trabajado tan duro por años-

-me parece q deberías ponerla al tanto, pero si lo quieres así, esta bien, lo que si te advierto, es que yo te voy a cuidar y no solo el tiempo q pases aquí en Londres, te vas a quedar a vivir en mi casa durante tu estadía aquí y no vas a salir sola, si no es conmigo, será Spinel o Nakuru, pero no vas a salir sola-

-vivir aquí? Estas loco?... no puedo, la señorita Mizuki y tu…-

-ya no tenemos nada… todo se acabo-

-que?... lo siento-dijo Tomoyo suavemente

-no tienes porque, es algo q era inevitable-dijo seriamente

-puedo preguntar porque?- mirándolo directamente- perdón, no tengo porque preguntar eso-

-esta bien… tu me contaste algo tan importante, contarte la razón de mi ruptura con Kaho es nada en comparación a lo tuyo… las cosas en verdad no iban bien, ella siempre ha sido muy libre y siempre a andado de un lugar a otro. Ese no es el problema principal, viajar no tiene nada de malo, lo malo es cuando los viajes son cada vez mas continuos y mas largos, ella había cambiado mucho, y yo sentía q especialmente conmigo lo había hecho, siempre busco en mi algo q no había, siempre busco al mago Clow, puede q yo sea su reencarnación y q tenga todos sus recuerdos, pero yo no soy el, yo no soy lo q ella esperaba, eso fue lo que ella me dijo, pero luego me entere q había algo mas, o mas bien, alguien mas, en uno de sus tantos viajes conoció a alguien y se enamoro como nunca, eso me dijeron, q había dicho q jamás se había enamorado así, ni siquiera conmigo, que yo era muy jóven para llenarla por completo así q se encontró alguien adecuado para ella y me dejo, al comienzo me dolió como nunca, me sentí traicionado, despechado, tenia rabia, mucha rabia, por no ser yo el que la hiciera feliz, pero luego comprendí q en realidad la relación no iba a funcionar, la diferencia de edad era mucha y ambos teníamos metas diferentes y pensamientos distintos, luego empecé a ver q a ella nunca le gusto nada de mi, siempre me trato de cambiar, siempre algo estaba mal o quería q hiciera algo mas, también entendí q yo no la ame tanto como pensé, mas bien me cegué por la persona q era, por la magia q la envolvía y el enigma q despertaba, fue mas un capricho q amor verdadero, pero aun así, su abandono me dolió y por eso prometí jamás enamorarme y no involucrarme con nadie mas, ahora entiendo porque Clow murió estando solo y porque creo las cartas y a sus guardianes-

-tú tampoco digas esas cosas tan tristes, si Kaho no supo valorarte, no tienes porque cerrarte al amor, tú eres un joven muy inteligente y sabrás escoger mejor para la próxima, además debes tener miles de jovencitas muriéndose por ti –

-si, todas son un montón de mujeres artificiales, que solo piensan en que se pondrán mañana y en si su vestido sea mas caro que el de sus amigas- Tomoyo se comenzó a reír

-que sucede?- dijo algo confundido

-creo q soy la menos indicada para darte concejos, pero tienes toda la razón, lo mismo me pasa a mi, cuando no encuentro algún arribista que solo quiere estar conmigo por posición, encuentro algún niño de plástico q no tiene nada en el cerebro o al q esta conmigo por pasar el rato y llevarme a la cama, es una lastima, somos un par de desdichados en el amor-

-en verdad lo somos-

Ambos empezaron a reír y a contarse las experiencias amorosas y fallidas de sus vidas y así se les fue la noche, cuando ya empezaba a amanecer decidieron que era hora de dormir.

-creo que ya es bastante tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar-

-tienes razón-

-ven, te mostrare tu cuarto… ahora q lo pienso, no has traído tu equipaje, te prestare algo de mi ropa para q duermas, pues Nakuru prácticamente ya se llevo todo lo suyo a su nuevo apartamento-

-no hace falta q te molestes Eriol, luego paso por mi equipaje, puedo dormir así, ya suficientes molestias te he causado-

-deja de pensar en molestias y todo eso y ven te presto algo, ya te dije que esta será tu casa de ahora en adelante, así que empiézate a portar como debe ser, como tu propia casa-

-esta bien- dijo venciéndose al fin

-eso esta mejor-

Luego de que Eriol le prestara algo para dormir, ambos se acostaron pero con un nuevo sentimiento de felicidad, realmente habían pasado una noche maravillosa, sin importar el mal rato q les había hecho pasar Hayami, el contar sus penas los había hecho liberarse de una gran presión y una fuerte amistad comenzaba a nacer.

Al día siguiente Tomoyo se levanto muy temprano, se sentía diferente, mas relajada y liviana, como si hubiera salido de un fuerte peso la noche anterior, camino por los pasillos de la casa, al parecer nadie se había despertado, aun era muy temprano, pero al entrar a la sala se encontró con Spinel q leía un libro.

-Buenos días señorita Tomoyo-

-buenos días Spinel, veo q eres madrugador-

-si, a diferencia de Kerberos a mi me gusta despertarme temprano- Tomoyo soltó una risita

-no te comparaba con Kero… a simple vista se nota que ustedes son totalmente diferentes, pero también veo q se la llevan bien, aunque aparenten lo contrario- Spinel se sonrojo un poco y no contesto nada- y Eriol no se ha levantado?

-no, es raro en el, pues siempre se despierta temprano-

-es que anoche nos quedamos charlando hasta muy entrada la madrugada-

Eriol se levanto perezosamente, hacia muchas noches q no dormía tan bien, no quería indagar mucho en el motivo pero desde que Kaho se había marchado el no dormía muy tranquilo que se diga. La mañana estaba muy linda, aunque Londres siempre era con un aspecto gris, ese día estaba el sol entrando cálidamente por las ventanas. Bajo las escaleras y sintió un olor delicioso, tal vez Nakuru ya había llegado y estaba haciendo el desayuno; pero al entrar en la cocina se encontró a Tomoyo haciendo el desayuno y a Spinel curiosamente sentado junto a ella y conversando, cosa muy rara en el, ya q por lo general no hablaba con nadie, su carácter era muy parecido al de Yue, siempre fríos y sin expresiones, pero el solo hecho de estar conversando con alguien que no fuera el, le indicaba que le caía bien Tomoyo, ni siquiera con Kaho se sentaba a charlar así.

-buenos días Eriol, veo q ya te despertaste, siéntate que en un segundo esta el desayuno-

-buenos días amo- dijo Spinel volando hacia Eriol-

-no tenias porque haberte molestado en hacer el desayuno Tomoyo-

-no pensaras que me voy a quedar en tu casa y no voy a hacer absolutamente nada?... además, me encanta cocinar, aunque mi especialidad son los postres, pero algo tengo que hacer en recompensa contigo-

-ya te lo dije, es un gusto tenerte aquí, y veo q no soy el único q piensa eso- acariciando a Spinel, quien se ponía algo sonrojado al entender q se refería a el-

-quieres decir q Spinel también me acepta como su nueva huésped?- Tomoyo se acerco a Spinel y le acaricio la barbilla mientras sonreía, este se puso mas rojo de lo que estaba-

-oye, si siempre le vas a dedicar una sonrisa de esas a Spinel me voy a poner celoso- Tomoyo se sonrojo con el comentario, acaso era solo una broma?

-bueno pues tendré q intentar darte alguna a ti también- dándole la espalda y yéndose a terminar el desayuno

-HOLA ERIOL, SPY!!!... DONDE ESTAN!!!- Nakuru entro a la cocina y se abalanzo a abrazar a Eriol-

-ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas spy!!!!!-

-pero es mas tierno spy, además… ah?- Nakuru nota la presencia de Tomoyo y la observa por unos segundos, hasta que la reconoce- tu no eras la niña q acompañaba siempre a Sakura?... siiiii, eres Daidouji!!!- acercándose a abrazarla con emoción- cuanto tiempo ha pasado, y que bella te has puesto-

-muchas gracias señorita Akizuki, usted como ha estado?-

-hay no, dime Nakuru, pero y que haces aquí? En nuestra casa-

-basta Nakuru, no seas mal educada, suelta a la señorita Tomoyo la vas a asfixiar-

-señorita Tomoyo?... hay veo q a Spy también le caes bien, por cierto, puedo decirte solamente Tomoyo?- soltándola al fin

-claro q si-

-Nakuru, Tomoyo vivirá en nuestra casa por un tiempo- dijo por fin Eriol, sonriendo al ver lo bien que la habían recibido sus guardianes

-en serio?!!!!, geniaaaal!... por fin no seré la única chica de esta casa, es estupendo poder hablar con alguien que me entienda y me acompañe de compras… verdad que iremos de compras estos días?-

-encantada, me gustaría mucho visitar las tiendas de Londres, además necesito buscar algunas telas para el vestido de novia de Sakura… hay q emoción-

-estupendo!!! Que no se diga mas, iremos de compras los próximos días- abrazando nuevamente a Tomoyo mientras q a Eriol y a Spinel se les hacia la gotita en la frente.

Así pasaron la mañana, Nakuru preguntando curiosa por Touya y por Yukito, Tomoyo le conto todo lo que habían hecho estos años y lo que hacían actualmente, también le conto de Sakura y su compromiso con Syaoran.

-oh ya veo, ojala sean muy felices juntos… pero, no me has contado que haces en Inglaterra y como te encontraste con Eriol-

-bueno pues, es una historia algo larga-

-cuéntala tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-

Eriol iba a interrumpir a Nakuru pero Tomoyo con una mirada le dijo q estaba bien, le conto el motivo por el cual Eriol le había invitado a su casa y su problema con Kei, aunque su relato no fue tan detallado como con Eriol. Nakuru estaba furiosa, no podía creer q hubieran personas tan horribles en este mundo.

-mal nacido!... como se atreve… Eriol porque no lo pusiste en su lugar?... tuviste que hacer algo!!-

-créeme Nakuru si lo hubiera sabido antes lo hubiera hecho-

-no lo culpes Nakuru, antes gracias a Eriol, estoy a salvo de Kei… por el momento- otra vez la alegría q Tomoyo había tenido desde la mañana se había esfumado

-no importa, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, yo te voy a acompañar a todas partes cuando Eriol no pueda y si no soy yo, será Spy… cierto Spy?- mirando al gatito q estaba en los brazos de Eriol aun

-Nakuru tiene razón señorita Tomoyo, nosotros la vamos a cuidar- Nakuru se sorprendió, a Spy en serio le caía bien Tomoyo pues no dijo nada cuando lo llamo Spy

-muchas gracias… en serio gracias- dijo Tomoyo con ilusión en sus ojos

-fue la mejor decisión q has tomado en mucho tiempo Eriol- mirándolo de re ojo

Eriol la miro con algo de extrañeza a que se refería exactamente? La conocía perfectamente y ese tono que uso le indicaba que se trataba de algo mas, trataba con doble sentido las cosas.

-a que te refieres Nakuru?- mirándola directamente

-a Tomoyo… es decir, a traerla acá para cuidarla- sonrió maliciosamente

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, Nakuru se despidió diciéndoles que había quedado con unas amigas de la universidad y que volvería al día siguiente.

-definitivamente Nakuru ya no vive en esta casa- suspiro Eriol, a lo que Tomoyo soltó unas risitas

-hay es en serio lo del padre protector… actúas como tal-

-bueno, que se le puede hacer?... oye Tomoyo aprovechando que hoy es domingo, te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por Londres? Me imagino que no has tenido tiempo de recorrer la ciudad-

-me encantaría, la verdad que llegue anoche mismo y me encantaría pasear por la ciudad… por cierto, podemos pasar al apartamento donde tengo guardado mi equipaje? Además necesito llamar a Kiosuke para preguntar por su esposa y su hija-

-claro, cuando quieras podremos salir-

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar por el equipaje de Tomoyo, pues necesitaba cambiarse de ropa; llamaron a Kiosuke y se enteraron que había armado un escándalo en el aeropuerto para que le abrieran un cupo en algún vuelo y poder llegar rápido a Japón, su esposa e hija estaban bien, la niña había nacido completamente sana. Cuando el le dijo a Tomoyo de enviarle algunos guardaespaldas a Londres, Tomoyo le dijo que no hacia falta, que se quedaría en casa de Eriol y allí la cuidarían bien, aunque lógicamente emitió el inconveniente con Kei, pues sabia que si se enteraba no quedaría tranquilo hasta tener un par de guardas cuidando de ella.

Luego de la conversación Eriol le dijo a Tomoyo que se pusiera ropa cómoda para salir, aunque no le pregunto, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a donde la iba a llevar.

-lista, esperaste mucho-

-no te preocupes, no te tardaste nada… te vez muy bien con ropa deportiva-

-gracias, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a vestir así, es bastante cómodo… pero dime, a donde vamos que tengo q vestirme así?-

-no es precisamente a donde vamos, si no, en que vamos-

-en que vamos? No te entiendo-

-ven- dijo Eriol tomándole la mano a Tomoyo y llevándosela del lugar- ojala no me digas que no te gusta subirte a una- dijo mostrándole una motocicleta Yamaha Ninja 750, azul con negra- pero para relajarme y salir de paseo me encanta ir con ella- Tomoyo sonrío, no se imaginaba a Eriol con fiebre motociclista

-de q te ríes?-

-no me imaginaba este lado tuyo-

-tiene algo de malo?-

-para nada, pero se me hace muy divertido, claro q subiré-

-genial!!! Realmente me encanta q te subas a ella, a la mayoría de las mujeres del medio no les agrada en lo mas mínimo, es mas ni Kaho lo hacia, me reprochaba cada vez que me veía con ella, la tuve guardada por un tiempo, pero creo que fue una total estupidez, así que me agradaría mucho que fuéramos a pasear en ella… hay, perdón-dijo al notar la comparación que había hecho- no fue mi intención compararte con nadie y mucho menos con Kaho, no se porque Diablos la mencione-

-esta bien Eriol no me ofendiste, antes es bueno que puedas hablar de ella sin signos de dolor en tus ojos, eso significa que estas bien-

-pues tienes razón, no lo había notado… pero verdaderamente ella me reprochaba cualquier cosa que hiciera, que no fuera acorde a lo que hacían los de mi "clase" un mago como yo no podía hacer nada de esas cosas… pero bueno, basta de charlas sin importancia y vámonos de una vez-

Tomoyo en verdad estaba emocionada, le alegraba mucho la idea de salir así, era algo que jamás había hecho y desde la noche pasada se había prometido volver a ser la chica de antes, no se dejaría amedrentar por Kei o por sus recuerdos, tenia q salir adelante y fue hasta que Eriol le conto su situación cuando callo en cuenta, de cuantas personas realmente estaban sufriendo sin aprovechar las cosas hermosas de la vida, ella misma lo estaba haciendo, así que cambiaria, volvería a ver el lado hermoso de la vida y haría que Eriol lo viera con ella, quería borrar todo ese dolor y frustración que veía en sus ojos, así como el la estaba ayudando, ella también lo quería ayudar.

Tomoyo lo abrazo por la espalda y salieron a toda velocidad a recorrer las calles de Londres. Visitaron lugares muy lindos y elegantes, pero también algunos muy comunes y más informales.

Se detuvieron a tomar un helado en un parque cerca a un lago

-me he divertido mucho hoy Eriol, Londres es una ciudad hermosa- apoyándose en el barandal de un mirador situado al frente del lago.

-yo también la he pasado muy bien hoy, aunque creo que es mas debido a tu compañía que al paisaje- Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco- he pasado por estos lugares tantas veces que ya me había olvidado de lo bonitos que son, pero hoy por alguna razón, los encuentro preciosos… tal vez el vivir tanto tiempo amargado y solo, me habían hecho perder el valor por las cosas-

-tienes razón, yo misma soy un ejemplo vivo de eso, por eso no me voy a cansar de darte las gracias por todo esto que haces por mi-

-y yo no me voy a cansar de repetirte que no necesitas darme las gracias, eres mi amiga y lo hago con el mayor de los gustos, es una gran satisfacción para mi, ver tu rostro otra vez con esa sonrisa con la que te conocí hace algunos años- apoyando su mano con la que tenia Tomoyo sobre el barandal, Tomoyo lo miro y por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, se perdió en su mirada, esos ojos zafiros la envolvían, esa mirada de misterio la tenia ida. Tenia que dejarlo de mirar, no entendía que pasaba, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y eso la asustaba, acaso estaba viéndolo como algo mas que un amigo? Tenia que decir algo.

-p-pero aun faltas tú-

-ah?-

Eriol también salió del trance en el que se encontraba al mirar a los ojos amatistas de ella, se había quedado perdido, desde que la miro y se enfrento a ese par de ojos envolventes, comprendió que le gustaba, sentía algo mas que amistad por Tomoyo y si no se equivocaba ella sentía lo mismo, su ojos le habían dicho que lo miraba no como a un amigo, si no como a un hombre… pero no quería sacar conclusiones sin estar seguro de sus propios sentimientos, además, el se había prometido no meterse con nadie mas, había dicho que todas las mujeres eran iguales… pero apareció ella y le cambio la historia, Tomoyo definitivamente no era como el resto de mujeres, había tanto amor en su corazón, pero tanto dolor lo envolvía, sentía inmensas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que el estaba ahí para ella, para calmar su dolor, pero su voz lo saco del letargo por donde andaba.

-quiero decir, que aun falta que tú cambies ese aspecto vacio que a simple vista expresa "quiero estar solo"-

-pero que injusta eres… no hace mas de unas horas atrás te encontré en una situación parecida a la mía y ahora me das sermones de que debo cambiar?-

-pareces un niño que reprocha los regaños de su madre-

-oh no, si mi madre fuera como tu, le habría hecho caso en muchas cosas-

-si tu madre fuera como yo?... y acaso como soy yo?- arqueando una ceja

-simplemente encantadora- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta regresándose a la moto, dejando a Tomoyo con un montón de sentimientos cruzados y las piernas temblorosas. Sacando fuerzas de algún lugar inexplicable hablo.

-Eriol!!! Me haces trampa!- corriendo hasta encontrarlo

-trampa?... porque?- girándose a verla

-porque me pones nerviosa intencionalmente- Eriol se freno

-acaso te pongo nerviosa Tomoyo?- acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-este… no quise decir eso…-dándole la espalda- hay vez, otra vez lo estas haciendo- Eriol se rio a carcajadas

-en verdad que eres encantadora-

Los días pasaban y ellos aumentaban su confianza y su amistad, ambos habían dejado a un lado esos pensamientos negativos y dolorosos.

-ya te dije que si Sakura, estoy bien, me la estoy pasando de maravilla en Londres-

_-que alegría, estaba preocupadísima por que estabas sola, pero ya que dices que Eriol esta contigo me siento mejor… nadie mejor para cuidar de ti-_

-deja de preocuparte tanto por mí-

_-CLARO Q ME PREOCUPO!… eres como mi hermana, si yo no te cuido entonces quien lo hará?... bueno, veo que Eriol hace un buen papel- soltando unas risitas _

-Sakura, que estas queriendo decir?-

_-yo?... nada, que crees que digo?-_

-a mi no me engañas, ese tonito significa algo-

_-oh vamos Tomoyo… entiendes que quiero decir, o acaso no vas a negar que Eriol es un buen partido para ti? Y si dices que ya no tiene nada con la señorita Mizuki… tu encajas perfectamente con el-_

-Sakura deja de decir tonterías!!… solo somos amigos… AMIGOS, nada mas-

_-eso lo veremos después-_

-deja de hacer de casamentera, yo ya dije que no quiero estar con nadie ahora, estoy perfectamente bien como estoy-

_-ok, no diré nada mas, realmente me alegra que vuelvas a ser la de antes y tienes que reconocer que todo es gracias a Eriol… por cierto, Syaoran te manda muchos saludo, a ti y a Eriol también, dile que desde ya tiene una invitación asegurada para mi boda y que no se sorprenda si lo nombramos padrino de bodas, junto contigo-_

-porque será que pienso que estas formando esto por algo mas?-

_-claro q no, sabes muy bien que Eriol es un gran amigo de nosotros… en fin, tengo que irme Tomoyo, me encontrare con mi querido Syaoran para escoger unas cuantas cosas para la boda, vuelve pronto para que me diseñes el vestido-_

-ya lo tengo todo totalmente planeado, es mas, iré con Nakuru de compras y pienso buscar algunas buenas telas para el diseño que tengo para ti, se que te va a encantar y se te vera hermoso-

_-en serio?... que bien!... bueno te dejo… y me alegra mucho que ahora te sientas perfectamente bien como estas… acompañada de Eriol- _

-SAKURA!-

Pero Sakura colgó antes de escuchar el reproche de su amiga; Tomoyo sonrió, realmente Sakura era su mejor amiga, como su hermana.

-que pasa? Porque gritaste el nombre de Sakura, paso algo?- dijo Eriol preocupado entrando en la habitación de Tomoyo

-oh no, lo siento, no pasa nada- sonriendo nerviosamente

-ya veo, Nakuru dice que le des 10 minutos y esta lista-

-no hay problema, yo ya termine, bajemos a la sala a esperarla, quieres?-

-claro, vamos, aunque deberías pensar un poco al salir con Nakuru de compras, con eso es bastante compulsiva, compra todo lo que ve- advierte Eriol

-no te preocupes, no las arreglaremos, yo no es que sea una compulsiva en las compras, pero cuando salgo a comprar me gusta llevar muchas cosas-

-ahora comienzo a agradecer el que Nakuru no quiera que las acompañe- sonriendo con una gótica en la frente

Luego de un rato Nakuru y Tomoyo estaban sentadas en un café descansando, llevaban mas de 3 horas comprando todo lo que venían y necesitaban un descanso

-hay que feliz me siento al salir contigo, mira nada mas todo lo que compramos y no solo para nosotras, también llevamos para Eriol y Spy- dijo emocionada

-si y me gusto muchísimo las telas que compramos para el vestido de Sakura, con todo lo que compre, estoy segura de que el vestido quedara fenomenal, tiene que verse hermosa-

-que bueno por ella, realmente lleva muchos años con el joven Li, aunque las cosas no salieron como el mago Clow predijo, Sakura encontró la felicidad con la persona indicada-

-es cierto, según el mago Clow Sakura se enamoraría de Yukito y el de ella, pero Syaoran se apareció y cambio la historia- sonriendo maliciosamente

-ahhh que bien me siento hoy… jamás me la pase tan bien de compras-

-acaso no sales con tus amigas de compras?-

-si lo hacemos, pero son pocas veces y en casa siempre he sido yo la única mujer, así que obligar a Eriol no resulta tan placentero como salir con alguien que desee acompañarme-

-pero Nakuru...-

-dime?-

-no, perdona, era una indiscreción de mi parte-

-oh vamos, dime con confianza-

-bueno pues… es que me preguntaba, tu dijiste que eras siempre la única, pero cuando la señorita Mizuki estaba no salías con ella?-

-con esa amargada!!!!... jamás!... nunca le gusto hacer nada divertido, siempre cuestionaba a Eriol por las cosas q hacia y le decía como se debía portar… nunca me termino de gustar del todo. Me dio tanta rabia cuando se fue y dejo a Eriol sin darle mas razones que un "no eras lo que esperaba"… quien se cree que es ella para tratarlo así?... en fin, se fue y eso es lo importante, las cosas no saldrían bien al final si ella se quedaba… además si ella estuviera ahora, las cosas no habrían salido tan bien y verdaderamente, como van me encanta!-

-a que te refieres con ahora?-

-bueno, pues… hay! No te lo voy a negar, me encanta la pareja que haces con el-

-QUE??- Tomoyo se sonrojo completamente

-hay vamos Tomoyo, no me niegues que te gusta, se te nota y el tampoco es indiferente a esos sentimientos, tu eres la persona perfecta para el, encajas con su forma de ser… me encantaría tenerte de ama- sonriendo alegremente

-Nakuru… yo-

-no te preocupes, se que soy demasiado explosiva y digo todo sin pensarlo… no tienes porque darme explicaciones a mi, son cosas tuyas y de Eriol, pero en serio deberías analizar bien tu corazón, el es una persona fenomenal y aunque ahora dice estar cerrado al amor se que si fuera contigo seria diferente, solo te pido que no te cierres a el y le des la oportunidad cuando se presente… por favor-

-yo realmente no se lo que siento Nakuru, precisamente ahora estoy muy confundida-

-yo lo entiendo… y estoy segura de que Eriol se encuentra de la misma forma, solo prométeme que le darás la oportunidad cuando se presente-

-esta bien- Dijo algo nerviosa Tomoyo, aunque con algo de esperanza en su corazón

Luego de un rato, regresaron a la casa y encontraron a Eriol al lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro con Spy en sus piernas.

-regresamos!... mira todo lo que les hemos traído!!!-

-siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa Nakuru!- se quejo Spy

-claro que si!... es mejor eso, a ser un amargado como tu Spy-

-que no me digas Spy!!!-

-Dios ya comenzaron- dijo Eriol acercándose a Tomoyo- y dime, encontraste lo que buscabas para el vestido de Sakura-

-si!... creo que lo tengo todo, solo tengo que dedicarme unos días a la confección del vestido, además encontré también el vestido para mi-

-me imagino… Tomoyo me gustaría preguntarte algo-

-dime- ladeando la cabeza

-te gustaría ir a cenar hoy conmigo? Conozco un lugar hermoso y me gustaría mucho que fuéramos- Tomoyo se sonrojo

-claro que si, me encantaría-

-bien, entonces que te parece si salimos a las 8 de la noche?-

-me parece bien… me iré a arreglar entonces-

-vístete formal por favor-

-claro-

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 y Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras; Eriol se quedo embelesado, estaba hermosa, tenia un vestido negro, pegado al cuerpo, el cabello medio recogido con una hebilla plateada, unos pendientes a juego con un diminuto collar, igualmente plateados, no tenia muchos accesorios, pero se veía estupenda, toda una diosa.

-te vez hermosa-

-gracias- sonrojada

-en serio… hoy me voy a sentir orgulloso de estar en tan hermosa compañía-

-siempre tan alegador Eriol-

-puede que siempre lo sea contigo, pero con nadie mas, solo para quienes se lo merecen- Tomoyo sonrió suavemente

-nos vamos?-

-claro, vamos-

El restaurante era hermoso tenia una vista estupenda de la ciudad, con luz tenue, música suave y un ambiente tan tranquilo y relajante.

-que precioso lugar-mirando hacia los lados

-te parece? Me encanta, es de los pocos lugares elegantes a los que me gusta asistir-

-realmente tienes muy buen gusto-

-me agrada mucho escuchar eso y saber que te gusto el lugar-

Ordenaron la cena, charlaron amenamente durante ella, pasaron un rato muy agradable. Luego de la cena comenzaron a tocar unas cuantas canciones y la gente empezó a bailar.

-no sabia que también bailaban aquí-

-si, aunque siempre ponen música suave-

-que romántico- de repente Eriol se para y se acerca a Tomoyo extendiéndole la mano

-te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

-cla-claro- tomando tímidamente su mano

-no se porque, pero esta canción me encanta- Dijo Eriol cuando estaban en la pista de baile, la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y la atrajo suavemente hacia el.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Despues de cinco minutos_

_Ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

Eriol cantaba casi en susurros al oído de Tomoyo, su respiración rosaba suavemente su piel. Tomoyo estaba en las nubes, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el, tal vez Nakuru tenia razón y el si sentía algo por ella, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, el aun no le decía nada, los detalles que había tenido con ella, no necesariamente tenían que ser porque la quisiera, el se lo había dicho, era su amiga y por eso lo hacia.

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_No puedo volver atrás_

_Tú me hablaste, me tocaste_

_Y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

Se sentía tan feliz, tener a Tomoyo tan cerca, sentir su fragancia, su suave cabello y su piel tan tersa, lo tenían loco, como había podido estar tan lejos de esa mujer?... como no había caído en cuenta antes?... se moría por ella, no sabia como podía aguantar el tenerla tan cerca y no besarla ahí mismo, no estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

_Entra en mis horas_

_Sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos_

_Fuerte_

_Y déjame entrar_

La canción terminaba y ambos no tenían ganas de separarse, se miraron por largo rato, amatista y zafiro, ambos en silencio, solo tratando de descubrir lo que venían ante sus ojos, tratando de comprender que había en la mirada del otro.

Eriol no resistió y la abrazo, hundió su cabeza en su cuello y simplemente suspiro; Tomoyo aunque sorprendida respondió el abrazo, pasando una mano por el cabello de el y bajándola hasta su espalda, esa caricia hizo que Eriol suspirara nuevamente y alcanzo a susurrar su nombre.

-Tomoyo…-

-dime- Eriol reacciono y se separo de ella suavemente

-será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde- Tomoyo no comprendió mucho pero asintió, regresaron a la mesa, tomaron sus cosas, Eriol pago la cuenta y se fueron

Ya en la casa, Tomoyo se encontraba en el balcón de la terraza mirando al cielo

-que fue todo eso?- pensó- ahora si estoy totalmente confundida- el sonido de la puerta la saco de cavilación

-tu tampoco puedes dormir?- saliendo al balcón

-eh, si… tu tampoco puedes?- mirando nuevamente al cielo

-pues no, la verdad es que no puedo- Eriol la miro, estaba realmente encantadora, con un pijama de seda que constaba de unos shorts realmente cortos y una blusa de tiras, que la hacían ver completamente sexy- rayos- pensó- tengo que dejar de mirarla así-

Tomoyo se había percatado de la mirada discreta que le daba Eriol y aunque apenada se sonrió a si misma al notar que a Eriol le gustaba lo que veía- Por Dios, pero que estaba diciendo?... no hacia algunos días, que le tenia miedo a pensar en estar con alguien, desde lo sucedido con Kei todo pensamiento referente a un hombre había quedado traumado. Pero con el no lo podía controlar, tenia que aceptarlo, se moría de ganas por estar con el, por abrazarlo, por tocarlo, estaba sin camisa, solo con el pantalón del pijama, se veía demasiado tentador, como rayos Kaho había despreciado a alguien así?

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo-

-ah?-

-que te pasa? estabas ida-

-perdón, de que me hablabas?-

-te decía que la noche estaba muy bonita hoy… pero en serio no te pasa nada?-

-en serio, solo me distraje-

-esta bien-

-Eriol…-

-si, dime?-

-muchas gracias por la velada de hoy, la pase muy bien-

-me alegra que te haya gustado-

-fue un lugar muy agrada…-

No pudo terminar, los labios de Eriol la habían callado con un beso.

La estaba besando!!!... quería morirse; se sentía tan bien, era tan suave, tan tierno. Sin pensarlo mucho le respondió al beso y lo abrazo, paso nuevamente una mano por su cabello y la bajo por su cuello hasta su espalda. Eriol se separo un poco y suspiro, pero inmediatamente volvió a besarla, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, ella le estaba correspondiendo, lo estaba besando!... en ninguna de sus dos vidas, se había sentado tan bien al besar una mujer, con ninguna, la atrajo un poco mas hacia a el, correspondiendo su abrazo y acariciando suavemente su cintura.

-Eriol- pronuncio Tomoyo al separarse en busca de aire

-perdona… en verdad lo siento… yo, no quería besarte así de repente… es solo que no me contuve… lo siento de verdad- agachando la cabeza

-no deberías disculparte luego de que te correspondiera- el alzo su mirada y la dirigió a la de ella

-te refieres a que…-

-me refiero a que, si yo no quisiera el beso te habría separado-

-Tomoyo… yo quería decirte algo, pero no me pude resistir a besarte, me gustas demasiado… me tienes loco Tomoyo, fue hasta hoy en la cena que me pude dar cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y en vez de decírtelo primero, te beso de repente- cerro los ojos y suspiro, pero fue una gran sorpresa sentir los labios de Tomoyo besándolo nuevamente, le correspondió al instante

-creo que así estamos iguales…- dijo separándose

-ah?-

-si, yo te beso de repente antes de decirte que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, que yo también te quiero-

-en serio?- pregunta Eriol sonriendo

-claro que si- no creerás que yo jugaría con algo así?-

-claro que no… pero, me acabas de quitar un peso de encima!-

Eriol la abrazo y comenzó a dar de giros con ella, Tomoyo se reía

-Eriol!!- riéndose

-ven- tomándola de la mano

-a donde?-

-vamos a ver la ciudad-

-así?-

-si… así estas perfecta- dándole un beso fugaz -a veces cuando no puedo dormir, me gusta ver la ciudad desde lo alto- y dicho eso comenzó a flotar en el aire con Tomoyo- es una de las ventajas de poseer magia-

-que lindo!... realmente se ve hermoso desde aquí-

Eriol la atrajo hacia el y la beso otra vez, ya no tendría que decir que se sentía en las nubes, porque verdaderamente estaba en las nubes y una diosa lo acompañaba, una diosa que a partir de se momento, no dejaría ir jamás

Habían pasado unos días y Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban alistando las cosas para viajar a Japón, faltaba un mes para el matrimonio de Sakura y a Tomoyo le faltaba solamente hacerle los últimos ajustes al vestido, pero para eso necesitaba a Sakura, además ella y Eriol eran los padrinos y tenían que ir antes para informarse un poco de su lugar en la boda y lo que tuvieran que hacer como padrinos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Japón se instalaron en la casa de Tomoyo. Nakuru había salido en cuanto llegaron en busca de Touya y Yukito, tenía muchas ganas de molestar al primero y charlar un poco con el segundo… Sakura por su parte fue hasta la casa de Tomoyo para arreglar lo del vestido y Eriol salió con Syaoran ya que como es tradición, el novio no puede ver el vestido.

-hay te vez preciosa Sakura, realmente no me equivoque al escoger estas telas para el vestido, te sientan de maravilla- decía Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos

-en verdad no cambias Tomoyo-con una gotita en la frente

-claro que no, cuando se trata de ti y de mis diseños, realmente me inspiro demasiado, solo me queda ajustar un poco aquí y soltar esto aquí y esta listo!-

-muchas gracias amiga, gracias por todo, no solo por el vestido si no por tu cariño y compañía todo este tiempo, sin ti no se si Syaoran y yo estuviéramos juntos-

-no tienes porque agradecer, aparte de que es un gusto para mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, luego de tanto tiempo de tu cuidado conmigo y con Syaoran solo le di uno que otro empujón, nada mas, si yo no hubiera estado el se abría animado al final- Sakura se lanza a abrazarla fuertemente

-no sabes lo feliz que soy amiga, mi querido Syaoran es fenomenal, se que con el voy a ser muy feliz… solo me queda una preocupación… tu-

-yo? Porque?-pregunto confundida

-porque yo quiero que también encuentres la felicidad amando a alguien-

-bueno… este… con respecto a eso, hay algo que no te he dicho-

-hay algo?- soltándola del abrazo y mirándola curiosa

-si… ejem, como decirlo… bueno pues, Eriol y yo estamos empezando una relación-

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-bueno si, justo el día que hablamos, luego de que me invitara a salir, estábamos en la casa y… surgió-

-hay que alegría me daaaaaaaa!!!... realmente ahora si voy a ser feliz completamente, es la mejor noticia que me has dado y lo mejor que pudiste hacer, tanto Eriol como tu, es lo mejor- abrazándola nuevamente

-gracias Sakura- regresándole el abrazo

__________________________________________________________________________

-que? Con Tomoyo?... me alegro mucho por los dos-

-gracias amigo-

-realmente me da mucha alegría saber que ella esta contigo, ahora tiene alguien que la cuide del imbécil de Hayami-

-ya tuve la desgracia de conocerlo, te juro que no sabia nada cuando lo conocí, si no, no se que habría hecho-

-es un desgraciado y un cobarde… yo no he podido darle su merecido por la misma Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas piensan que es un problema que me meta con el, pero no sabes las ansias que me dan de ponerlo en su sitio-

-Tomoyo me dijo lo mismo… pero cuando imagino todo lo que le ha hecho, no se si me controle cuando lo vea de nuevo-

-es muy extraño que no se haya aparecido nuevamente, por lo general le gusta dar el mal gusto de verlo constantemente, arma todo tipo de escándalos a Tomoyo a donde quiera que va y con quien quiera que valla… esta loco-

-bueno pues, por el momento no pienso dejarla sola un instante, si no soy yo, será Spy o Nakuru ya se lo deje dicho, no quiero que vaya sola por ahí-

-haces bien, antes también ha sido igual, con Sakura y conmigo, hasta el muñeco le ha acompañado y su guardaespaldas de confianza, es en el único que confiamos-

-si, lo conocí y me pareció una persona muy correcta-

-lo es-

-hoy que llegamos Tomoyo le dijo que le daba vacaciones para que estuviera con su esposa y su hija y aunque no quería, acepto luego de mucho… pero bueno, regresando al tema, como vas con el matrimonio, te felicito muchísimo por eso, Sakura será una gran compañera-

-estoy tan nervioso, pero tan feliz, se que es cierto lo que dices, no podría haber sido con nadie mas-

-claro… y espero que tengas hijos pronto, tienes que ponerte a trabajar duramente en ello-

-Eriol!!!...- rojo

-y de q te avergüenzas… es tu pareja, o me vas a decir que tu y Sakura no…-

-no es eso!... pero… no es tu asunto!-

-ah, entonces si han…-

-Hiragizawa!!! No seas pervertido- Eriol soltó una gran carcajada

-solo te molesto Syaoran sigues siendo el mismo de siempre-

-mas te vale que tengas cuidado con Tomoyo o yo mismo te pondré en tu sitio-

-sabes que no hace falta la advertencia, yo no hare nada que ella no quiera, o acaso crees que soy la clase de chico que se la pasa obligando a las mujeres a estar con el… no soy un Hayami-

-ya lo se y no sabes lo que me alegra, Tomoyo necesita alguien que tenga paciencia y la comprenda, no ha sido fácil para ella estos años-

-se nota que la quieres mucho… y no te preocupes que mis intenciones con ella son las mejores, yo solo quiero que sea feliz y que sonría siempre-

-ella se ha convertido una gran amiga para mí… así que te la encargo-

Los días pasaban y por fin había llegado el día de la boda… Tomoyo se había ido a la casa de Sakura para arreglarla y que no llegara tarde a la iglesia, aunque fuera casi tradición que la novia llegara tarde, con Sakura había que atenerse, porque ella y el reloj despertador no se la llevaban bien, pero fue su sorpresa encontrarla realmente despierta, los nervios no la dejaban dormir.

Sakura quedo hermosa, toda vestida de blanco con toques rosas, el vestido estilo estraple ajustado hasta su cintura y caderas y suelto hasta el suelo, no era el típico vestido ancho y tradicional, este tenia un toque mas moderno, el cabello suelto con pequeños crespos y algunas diminutas flores blancas adornándolo, el velo corto tampoco era el típico largo y un ramo de Sakuras en sus manos.

Su entrada en la iglesia fue muy romántica, Sonomi que había llegado para esa fecha, lloraba desconsolada al ver a la hija de su querida amiga tan parecida a ella, Touya aunque no lo demostrara mucho, estaba feliz de ver a su hermana con la persona que amaba y verle la sonrisa de alegría en su rostro. Cuando Fujitaka se la entrego a Syaoran en el altar, este no pudo más que sonreírle a su futuro yerno y desearles toda la felicidad el mundo.

En la fiesta todos se divirtieron, allí se encontraban sus amigos, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Yamazaki y Chiharu; incluso Eriol tuvo tiempo para charlar y seguirle el juego de mentiras a Yamazaki, jugándole bromas al pobre Syaoran sobre la noche de bodas, el cual aun caía en las mentiras de ambos.

-ha sido una noche fenomenal- le decía Eriol al oído a Tomoyo mientras bailaban juntos. Tomoyo vestía un hermoso vestido amatista, haciendo juego con sus ojos, el cabello recogido con mechones sueltos por todos lados, unos aretes con amatistas en forma de rosas, un leve maquillaje y un chal acompañando al vestido.

-si… realmente todo ha estado muy lindo… pero no creas que no me entere de las bromas que le jugaste al pobre Syaoran- Eriol soltó una carcajada. Este vestía con un traje negro acompañado de una pequeña rosa en su bolsillo.

-pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo creer que después de tantos años, aun se crea todo-

-es que a pesar del tiempo Syaoran sigue siendo muy inocente-

-mmm eso no se sabe… hay que ver que pasara en la noche de bodas… es mas, quien sabe las noches de antes-

-Eriol!!! Mira nada más lo que estas diciendo… quien se iba a imaginar que fueras un pervertido-

-insisten con lo mismo… solo digo la verdad, además, después de todo ya están casados, tiene la libertad-

-bueno, en eso tienes razón… y me gustaría mucho ser tía, me encantan los niños- sonriendo alegremente

-bueno, cuando nos casemos tendremos muchos- sonriéndole de igual forma. Tomoyo se paro en seco

-Eriol… que dices?-

-acaso crees que yo te voy a dejar libre?... desde que usted me lo permita, voy a estar a su lado toda la vida… y eso implica que nos casemos, acaso no te gusta la idea?-

Tomoyo no lo podía creer, era en serio o era broma?... si la idea le gustaba?... claro que le gustaba, aunque ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo, pero lo amaba tanto que no había nada que pensar, claro que aceptaría.

Eriol tampoco lo creía, luego de hablar con Syaoran lo había estado pensando, se lo había propuesto con el corazón, fue algo que salió de momento, pero no la quería perder, el solo hecho de pensarlo le daba miedo… la quería con el toda la vida, pero había que esperar a que aceptara… le daría todo si decía que si, todo lo que tenia lo pondría a sus pies.

-que dices Eriol, no juegues con eso-

-no es un juego Tomoyo… es verdad… yo quiero estar contigo toda la vida-

-Eriol yo…- nerviosa

-no tienes que responder ahora, es mas, si me dices que no, lo entende…-Tomoyo lo callo con un beso, un beso efusivo y lleno de alegría

-claro que acepto-

-en serio?-

-no esta mal estar contigo toda la vida- sonrió coqueta

-bien, entonces- Eriol jalo a Tomoyo hacia la parte delantera del salón

-que haces Eriol? A donde vamos?- Eriol se detuvo y le dio un fugaz beso

-ya veras-

Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida al ver que Eriol tomaba un micrófono y pedía que bajaran el sonido de la música, no lo podía creer, acaso lo publicaría ahí mismo?... oh si, así lo hizo. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos pero felices, en especial la pareja de recién casados, que aunque no esperaban la noticia tan pronto, si imaginaban que algún día se daría.

Luego de mucho rato, Sakura y Syaoran partían rumbo a Hong Kong a pasar su luna de miel; en el salón aun se encontraban algunos invitados, los mas allegados a la familia.

Kero y Spy estaban dormidos pues ambos habían molestado bastante y estaban muy cansados, además el segundo se había emborrachado cuando Kero le metió un gran pedazo del pastel de bodas de Sakura y a Kero no le toco más que perseguirlo y vigilarlo toda la noche para que no cometiera alguna tontería ante todos los invitados, así que Eriol se encontraba acostándolos en una de las habitaciones del salón, donde no los encontraran sus amigos.

Nakuru se había ido a dar un paseo al jardín con Yukito, realmente se habían vuelto muy amigos, aunque las cosas parecían ir de otro modo mas sentimental.

Eriol regresaba al salón buscando a Tomoyo, al no encontrarla decidió salir a buscarla al jardín

-Nakuru has visto a Tomoyo?-

-eh?... la vi hace un rato en el salón-

-pero vengo de ahí y no estaba, además casi no queda nadie, solo estaban ahí el señor Fujitaka la señora Sonomi, Touya y uno que otro invitado- Eriol ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

-tranquilo no te preocupes, debe estar en alguna habitación del salón-

-me distraje un segundo cuando fui a acostar a Spinel y a Kerberos… demonios!-

-cálmense, tiene que estar en algún lugar del salón, es bastante grande, no hay motivo para preocuparse- interrumpió Yukito. Pero Eriol y Nakuru si estaban preocupados, pues sabía de sobra lo de Hayami -porque no nos separamos y la buscamos-

-Yukito tiene razón Eriol, vamos a separarnos para buscarla-

-rayos!!! Porque me distraje, como la pude dejar sola-

Buscaron en todos los lugares del salón y no estaba, a la búsqueda se les sumo Touya, Kero y Spy y para alivio Fujitaka y Sonomi se habían ido a descansar, no haría falta alarmarlos todavía, ya no quedaba mas nadie si no ellos en el salón.

-maldición!! No puedo encontrarla, no esta en el salón-

-cálmate Eriol… tienes que calmarte-

-no me pidas que me calme!!! No pude ser tan descuidado-

-no tienes la culpa de nada chiquillo, pero si no te calmas no podrás pensar con claridad- dijo Touya, aunque no le contaran nada el sospechaba algo, una vez había escuchado sin querer a su hermana y Tomoyo hablar del asunto, aunque no le había quedado muy claro

-en eso tiene razón Touya, Eriol- inquirió ya una transformando Ruby Moon – hay que calmarnos y buscarla en otros lados, dispuesta a salir volando del lugar

-hay que intentar sentir su presencia- por fin hablo Kero, para esto ya se habían transformado tanto el como Yue

-eso intente hace rato, pero no pude- Eriol ya empezaba a sentir frustración

-inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez concéntrate y no te dejes llevar por la desesperación- dijo Yue

Eriol lo intento nuevamente y no pudo sentirla… luego lo intento una segunda vez y tampoco la sintió… pero no se daría por vencido, tenía que encontrarla, así que a la tercera pudo sentirla.

-la encontré… aunque se siente muy débil su presencia-

-vamos a buscarla amo- propuso Spinel ya transformado, Eriol subió a el y salieron volando rápidamente –no hace falta que ustedes vengan, conmigo vasta

-pero Eriol!-

-ya te lo dije Nakuru conmigo vasta- y se perdieron de vista. Nakuru iba a salir detrás de el, pero Yue la detuvo

-déjalo… el tiene razón, no se han sentido presencias malignas por el lugar, eso quiere decir, que quien la tiene o donde este no poseen magia, el solo podrá traerla- Ruby Moon asintió y abrazo a Yue en busca de apoyo, lo sorprendente es que este le respondió el abrazo. Todos se quedaron mirando pero no dijeron nada.

-claro que no posee magia… es solo un maldito cobarde- rompió el silencio Kerberos- ojala Eriol le de su merecido-

-ahora mismo me van a contar que es lo que en realidad esta pasando, ustedes saben algo mas y para como están las cosas, merezco que me den una explicación- reto Touya

Tomoyo abrió los ojos pesadamente, no recordaba mucho, solo que estaba en la fiesta de Sakura y luego de despedirlos y que Eriol fuera con Spinel y Kero, alguien la llamo… pero hasta ahí llega su recuerdo. El lugar donde estaba se le hacia familiar, había estado ahí antes, pero no recordaba bien que era.

-por fin despiertas querida… hasta cuando pensabas seguir durmiendo?-

Esa voz… no podía ser, su mayor temor se había hecho realidad, ahora recordaba el lugar, era el apartamento de Hayami y era el quien le hablaba. Y recordaba que cuando la habían llamado habían puesto un pañuelo con algún líquido tapándole la boca

-así que tu amiguito no era un guardia tuyo, si no tu amante… me la vas a pagar muy caro Tomoyo, con que te vas a casar con el eh?... pues no, fíjate que se acabo tu teatrito, sabes de sobra que eres mía, nadie mas puede estar contigo y si no lo haces por las buenas, va a ser por las malas-

-cállate!- logro hablar por fin Tomoyo- cállate de una vez, estas loco! No sabes lo que dices, debes buscar ayuda Kei, esto no es normal!- Kei se fue contra ella bruscamente y le tomo la cara para que lo mirara

-que yo estoy loco?... si, puede ser, pero no importa… ya te lo dije querida, nadie mas que yo puede estar contigo, mañana mismo nos iremos de Japón y no te volverán a ver, ni el noviecito tuyo va a impedir que eso pase… por ahora tenemos que divertirnos, hay algo que me debes desde hace un par de años-

Hayami beso bruscamente a Tomoyo y la tiro a la cama, nuevamente repetía la historia y nuevamente intentaba abusar de ella, Tomoyo al igual que hace años intentaba zafarse de el, pero no lo conseguía, por mas que le pegara el seguía aferrado a ella, al ver que Tomoyo se resistía, le dio una cachetada. Ella lloraba de rabia y frustración al ver que su maldito destino la ponía otra vez en manos de ese hombre, nuevamente sometida a el y a sus perversiones, no podía mas que pensar en Eriol, no apartaba su imagen de su mente y eso le dolía a un mas, saber que no lo vería mas, que estaría atada a ese desgraciado por el resto de su vida.

Kei seguía forcejeando con Tomoyo y se disponía a darle otro golpe cuando la ventana de la habitación se abrió estruendosamente. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando una fuerza inexplicable lo mandaba lejos contra la pared.

-pero que demo…- un golpe lo callo enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación

-maldito mal nacido!... jamás le volverás a poner un dedo encima a Tomoyo! … de eso me encargo yo… vas a arrepentirte por todo lo que has hecho y vas a tener tu merecido- Eriol estaba irreconocible, tenia una rabia rebosante y un aura de poder se podía ver a su alrededor

-Eriol!- grito Tomoyo quien corrió a abrazarlo

-tranquila, ya estoy aquí… estas bien?, no te hizo nada?-

-estoy bien Eriol-

- perdona por dejarte sola-

-no tienes porque pedir perdón- decía mientras lloraba en su pecho

En ese momento entra Spinel por la ventana acercándose a Tomoyo y acariciándola con su cabeza

-Spinel tu también estas aquí?... muchas gracias- mientras se agachaba y lo abrazaba

-se encuentra bien señorita Tomoyo?-

-pero quien demonios son ustedes!!!... como puede hablar esa pantera!!! Y como es que entraron por la ventana, estamos en un decimo piso!!- decía un aterrado Hayami

-Spinel saca a Tomoyo de aquí, en un momento estoy con ustedes-

-pero Eriol-

-ve Tomoyo- ella no replico nada, el realmente estaba furioso, subió al lomo de Spinel y salieron por la ventana

-ya te lo dije Hayami, hoy vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho… jamás te acercaras otra vez a Tomoyo- dándole otro golpe

-qui-quien, eres?- aterrado

-eso no te importa, pero seré tu peor pesadilla si te le acercas nuevamente a ella- Eriol alzo su mano y haciendo magia levanto a Hayami del suelo

-espera!!!... te juro que jamás me acercare otra vez a ella, pero por favor no me hagas nada-

-por favor?... es que tu conocías esa palabra?- dándole otro golpe mas

-te lo pido, no me hagas nada, ya no los molestare más-

-no tengo necesidad de usar mis poderes contigo, eres tan miserable, que solo como humano puedo hacerte padecer- la mirada de Eriol era aterradora, jamás había estado así- pero no soy como tu, a mi no me gusta abusar de los demás, aunque te lo merezcas- esta vez lo levanto tomándolo por el cuello y lo empujo con fuerza sosteniéndolo en la pared- pero espero no verte nunca mas ante mi, si lo haces, no me voy a controlar-

-esta bien… jamás me volverán a ver, me iré de Japón si es necesario-

Eriol lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas y salió por la ventana, Spinel se acerco al verlo y el se subió a el abrazando a Tomoyo. Cuando llegaron a la casa Tomoyo estaba dormida en brazos de Eriol.

-Spinel, yo la llevare a su cuarto, ve y avísale a los demás que deben estar preocupados-

-si amo- Spinel asintió y salió volando, realmente Eriol estaba muy serio

Luego de dejarla recostada en su cama, salió y se encerró en el cuarto que Tomoyo le había dado al lado del suyo. Comenzaba a relampaguear… una tormenta se aproximaba… pero la tormenta que tenia en su corazón ya se había desatado.

-como puedo prometerle que la cuidare y luego dejo que pase esto?- pensaba- jamás me lo perdonare… no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si hubiera llegado mas tarde- unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos –quien es?-

-soy yo Eriol, puedo pasar?-

-Tomoyo? … pasa- sentándose en la cama, mientras veía entrar a Tomoyo ya cambiada con el pijama –paso algo?- pregunto asustado

-puedo quedarme a dormir aquí contigo?- pregunto casi en susurros, acercándose al lado de la cama. Eriol no reacciono- perdón, no quería incomodarte- se giro para salir, pero la mano de Eriol la detuvo

-espera… perdona, es que, creí escuchar mal… claro que puedes quedarte- Eriol le hizo espacio en la cama a Tomoyo y esta se sentó a su lado

-es que, no quiero dormir sola… yo… tengo miedo- a Eriol se le hizo un vacio en el pecho

-perdóname- dijo bajándola mirada- yo te prometí que te cuidaría y mira nada mas lo que paso hoy- la mano de Tomoyo busco la suya

-no tienes porque pedir perdón, ya te lo dije… luego de hoy yo ya no tengo miedo de Hayami, porque se que donde quiera que este me vas a encontrar-

-te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte sola- levantando la mirada

-te creo Eriol- sonriéndole

-pero, si no tienes miedo de eso, entonces de que?-

-de la tormenta… nunca me han gustado los truenos- Eriol sonrío suavemente

-nunca pensé que le tuvieras miedo a eso-

-no te burles- en eso truena fuertemente y Tomoyo brinca abrazándose a Eriol

-ahhh!-

-ya, tranquila, yo te voy a cuidar- respondiendo el brazo. Eriol toma la cara de Tomoyo con ternura y nota un moretón bajo su ojo.

-que tienes ahí?- Tomoyo bajo la cara

-donde?-

-déjame ver… maldita sea, te golpeo!!... y yo perdonándole la vida!!-

-Eriol!! Es que acaso pensabas…-

-debí hacerlo!... pero no pude, no soy como el- Tomoyo se abrazo a el

-gracias a Dios- Eriol se sorprendió- tu no eres ese tipo de persona- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- fue mejor así, me habría sentido muy mal si hubieras hecho eso por mi culpa-

-olvidémonos de eso… déjame curarte- Eriol puso una mano sobre el moretón y usando la magia sano el golpe- creo que así estará bien-

-se siente mucho mejor-

- ven mejor vamos a dormir- besando la mejilla donde antes había usado magia

Tomoyo abraza a Eriol firmemente, se sentía muy bien estar con el así, además como siempre solo traía el pantalón del pijama, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia empezó a acariciar su espalda suavemente, de arria abajo, pasando las uñas apenas. Eriol se estremeció con la caricia y suspiro, Tomoyo acerco lentamente sus labios a los suyos y lo beso, entonces sintió las manos de Eriol acariciando su cintura, muy suavemente. Que diferencia se sentía, cuando rato atrás estaba siendo tocada de una manera tan asquerosa y ahora con el, sentía la suavidad en su toque, el cariño en la caricia, estando junto a el se sentía capas de todo, que enamorada que estaba; el beso termino y con el la caricia.

-no Tomoyo- tomando las manos de Tomoyo para que parara la caricia

-que pasa?-

-si seguimos así no se que pueda pasar y yo te prometí que te cuidaría no que me abusaría de ti-

-Eriol, cuando has visto que es un abuso cuando te corresponden?-

-ya te dije, yo no te quiero presionar, si esto ha de pasar, que sea cuando estés lista, no cuando estés presionada por lo que paso hace un rato-

-Eriol… es que yo quiero que pase… yo no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, en ningún momento estoy actuando por presión, es algo que ya había pensado antes, no que estoy sacando en conclusión ahora. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento feliz y segura, se que no podre estar con nadie mas, es contigo con quien quiero que pase-

-tenia tanta rabia… me sentía tan frustrado- comenzó a decir Eriol- como era posible que yo, la reencarnación del mago Clow, no pudiera cuidar de ti, de la persona que mas amo, no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando no te encontraba, me puse como un loco, pero cuando pude sentir tu presencia, la esperanza volvió a mi… aunque creo que me convertí en un demente cuando vi a ese desgraciado encima tuyo, lo quería matar, tenia tanto odio que no se como no lo hice-

-te amo Eriol… no sabes cuanto te amo- Eriol le dio un beso fugaz

-yo también te amo… no me dejes nunca Tomoyo- abrazándola otra vez

-jamás lo hare-

Nuevamente se besaron y esta vez fue Eriol quien comenzó las caricias. Tomoyo se sentía feliz, estar con el era lo que mas quería, no podía ser de otra manera. Los besos y caricias cada vez eran más apasionados; y cada vez una prenda más rodaba al suelo.

Eriol tocaba la piel de Tomoyo embelesado, era tan suave, tan tibia, jamás había tocado una piel igual, nunca había estado con una mujer tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte como Ella; besarla era fenomenal, sentía que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

Tomoyo se sentía en la gloria, como la besaba, como la acariciaba, como suspiraba, estaba en el cielo, nunca pensó sentirse así, siempre creyó que estaría sola, pero esta noche, estaba siendo amada por el hombre que amaba, recorría cada parte de ella con anhelo, con cariño y amor, no solo con pasión. Susurro su nombre profundamente al sentir sus toques, no lo podía evitar era lo mejor.

Escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera tan particular, lo enloqueció, inmediatamente respondió a su clamado besándole los labios con pasión. Ella respondía a sus caricias, al igual que el; ella recorría con sus manos su cuerpo y aunque se avergonzara por ser la primera vez en tocar así a un hombre, se sentía afortunada de ser ella la que estuviera haciéndolo y a la misma vez celosa de pensar que Kaho lo había tenido así, pero ella no lo despreciaría, ella no lo perdería, le daría todo, le entregaría todo y lo amaría como nunca.

Las caricias que le daba lo terminaban de enloquecer, Tomoyo hacia que perdiera el control, ni Kaho podía hacerlo, el siempre era tan centrado y tan preciso en las cosas, pero ella hacia que perdiera la razón, que se dejara llevar, cuanto tiempo había anhelado algo así, esa pasión combinada con amor que lo llevara al extremo, que lo hiciera estremecer. La amaría toda la vida, le haría recordar ese momento como el mejor de su vida y le haría pasar muchísimos más.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol se metió por las ventanas, luego de la tormenta, llego la calma y así se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo, abrazados y dormidos, aferrados el uno al otro, luego de pasar una noche llena de amor y pasión.

Fue ella quien se despertó primero, sonrío felizmente al saber que no había sido un sueño y que en verdad había pasado la noche entre los brazos de Eriol, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al de ella. Se ruborizaba de recordar, pero también se alegraba de encontrarlo junto a ella, tan tranquilo, tan calmado, quien se imaginaria lo apasionado que podía ser? quien creería que ese chico serio y frio, podía ser tan ardiente? Y mas aun… quien se imaginaria que seria ella con quien compartiera tantas cosas? Era muy afortunada, ser ella la que se despierte en su cama, entre sus brazos, la que sintiera sus besos.

No se resistió y le dio un beso algo suave, ocasionando que abriera los ojos.

-con que aprovechándote de mi porque estoy dormido?- dijo esto abrazándola fuertemente- luego no te quejes cuando sientas mi venganza- tomo soltó una carcajada al sentir su venganza

-Eriol, me haces cosquillas… no se vale-

-te perdono… con una condición- parando las cosquillas

-que condición?- recuperando el aliento. Eriol la abrazo y la giro quedando sobre ella

-que me des unos cuantos besos antes de levantarte-

-nada mas unos cuantos besos?- dijo decepcionada

-ah?... pero mira que saliste exigente… bueno, para que veas que soy considerado… dime que mas quieres?- mirándola coquetamente. Tomoyo como toda respuesta lo abrazo y lo beso

Nakuru salía de su habitación un poco más lejos de la de Eriol con Spinel en sus brazos.

-Me alegra mucho saber que ya están mejor- sonriendo por el pasillo

-nunca había visto al amo tan feliz-

-ni yo… y me da muchas mas alegría saber que es con Tomoyo, nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo feliz-

-la señorita Tomoyo de verdad ha logrado que el amo sea como antes de conocer a la señorita Mizuki-

-Kaho lo cambio… ella lo hacia portarse como ella creía que debía ser… en cambio Tomoyo lo deja ser como es el… y lo mejor de todo, es que así lo ama. Bueno Spy, que te parece si no los molestamos por un rato-

-Nakuru, como te hago entender, que no me gusta que me digas Spy?-

-pero Spy!!!-

Luego de un buen rato, bajaban Eriol y Tomoyo de la mano muy sonrientes

-buenos días!- dijeron al unisonó

-buenos días amo, buenos días Señorita Tomoyo-

-buenos días tortolos!... pasaron linda noche?- ambos se ruborizaron pero sonrieron cómplicemente

-se puede decir que si- dijo Eriol- tengo algo que comunicarles- ambos guardianes giraron atentos- mas bien que consultarles-

-que pasa Eriol- pregunto ansiosa Nakuru

-quería saber que les parece, si nos quedamos a vivir aquí en Japón?-

-en serio?- se le iluminaron los ojos a Nakuru

-quería consultarles antes de tomar alguna decisión-

-hay yo encantada!!!!-

-por mi no hay problema, yo estoy bien donde sea- dijo Spy, aunque en el fondo le agradaba la idea de estar cerca de su amigo Kero

-bien, entonces no se diga mas, nos quedamos… aunque yo tengo que regresar a resolver unos asuntos con la compañía primero y dejar todo listo para nuestra estadía aquí, yo regresare con Tomoyo a Londres para arreglar unos papeles, además ella no ha cerrado algunos negocios-

-si ustedes gustan, se pueden quedar en mi casa, si no desean viajar-

-gracias Tomoyo!!!... la verdad me gustaría quedarme, hay algún problema si lo hago Eriol?-

-claro que no… yo no pienso interrumpirte la cacería de cierto chico-

-Eriol!!!... como crees, no es eso… Yukito y yo solo somos amigos-

-yo mencione que fuera Yukito?-

-Eriol! esos juegos de palabras que usas siempre para engañar- Eriol sonrío, le alegraba verla feliz

-bien, nosotros nos vamos mañana, pero te dejare a ti Nakuru la tarea de buscar casa, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre-

-esta bien… ya veras la mansiónsota que conseguiré- dijo emocionada

Días después se encontraban en Londres y Tomoyo estaba sentada en la oficina de Eriol esperando a que saliera de una junta, era la última de la semana y con la cual tendría todo listo para regresar a Japón. Ella por su parte ya había terminado sus negocios y habían cerrado una buena sociedad para la empresa de su madre, la cual estaba muy orgullosa de su hija por haber heredado su perspicacia para los negocios y su facilidad de convencimiento.

-buenas tardes señorita Daidouji- se escucho al abrirse la puerta de la oficina

-buenas tardes joven Hiragizawa- abrazándolo- termino con su día de trabajo? –

-creo que si… y con esto dejo todo preparado para poder manejar la empresa desde la cede de Japón- dándole un beso

-entonces cuando viajamos?-

-mañana por la tarde, ya reserve dos boletos de avión… te parece bien?-

-me parece perfecto… te noto cansado Eriol-

-ha sido un día horrible- suspirando

-bueno entonces vamos a casa, te espera una cena deliciosa y un masaje relajante-

-dejaste la cena preparada antes de venir?

-claro, todo esta listo- sonriendo feliz

-y quien es la masajista? Usted señorita Daidouji?-

-acaso no esta de acuerdo joven Hiragizawa?-

-solo si el masaje viene con masajista incluida-

-podremos hacer un trato especial-

-bien, pues entonces vámonos de una vez… para que esperar?- ambos rieron y se marcharon

Ya era de noche y ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente; pero Eriol sintió una presencia conocida y muy desagradable para el, rondando la casa.

-que demonios quiere ahora?- pensó- creí habérselo dejado claro la ultima vez-

Se levanto cuidadosamente sin despertar a Tomoyo y bajo a la sala.

La puerta de la calle se abrió dejando pasar a la persona a quien pertenecía esa presencia.

-que rayos haces aquí?-

-Eriol!- abalanzándose a el. Eriol la detuvo tomándola de las manos y retirándola de su lado

-que quieres?- dijo fríamente

-vaya, en otros tiempos, te veías feliz cuando entraba por esa puerta-

-bien lo dijiste Kaho, en otros tiempos-

-vamos Eriol, se que estas disgustado, pero lo podemos arreglar-

-no hay nada que arreglar, nosotros no tenemos nada-

-no te portes como un niño-

-que yo me porto como un niño?... mira quien habla… que demonios quieres?-

-perdóname Eriol, fue un error haberme ido, es a ti a quien amo-

-es una pena que lo reconozcas tan tarde, porque yo a ti no-

-el amor que nos tenemos es muy fuerte-

-no era amor y tú lo sabes-

-se que estas dolido y lo entiendo, pero…-

-estoy con alguien ahora-

-perdón?- abriendo los ojos incrédula

-lo que escuchaste, ahora estoy con otra persona-

-era algo que me imaginaba, estas con cualquiera para intentar llenar el vacio, era de esperarse-

-no es cualquiera Kaho, no estoy con ella por llenar el vacio… así de importante te crees?-

-fueron muchos años Eriol, me vas a decir que los olvidaste?-

-no solo tú puedes cambiar de opinión-

-no va a funcionar, sabes que estas con ella por olvidarme… solo debe ser cualquier ofrecida desesperada por atención-

-CÁLLATE!- dijo enfurecido- no te permito que hables de ella así!!-

-que?... es la verdad!- dijo furiosa al ver que la defendía- No puede ser tan importante para que olvides todo lo que pasamos-

-lo es- dijo seriamente- más de lo que imaginas-

-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOES ES?-

En ese momento Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras, se había despertado y se asusto al no encontrar a Eriol a su lado, además escucho gritos, andaba medio dormida aun, así que no comprendía bien lo que pasaba.

-Eriol, que pasa?-

-ASI QUE ESTA ES LA PERRA CON LA QUE ANDAS!- Tomoyo se sorprendió al escucharla. Que pasaba? quien era la persona que la estaba gritando sin razón? Como la luz estaba apagada no podía ver quien era

-MALDITA SEA, YA TE DIJE QUE LA RESPETES!-

-que la respete?- dijo con ironía- pero si debe ser cualquier ofrecida-

-puedo saber que sucede? Y porque esta persona me esta ofendiendo sin razón?- Tomoyo ya comenzaba a enfadarse-

-aparte de ofrecida, estúpida-

-YA BASTA!... TE LARGAS DE MI CASA!-

-un momento Eriol!... explíquenme que pasa, quien es ella?- exigió Tomoyo

-es Kaho- dijo Eriol fríamente. Tomoyo comprendió el asunto y prefirió guardar silencio, es algo que El tenia que enfrentar

-ósea que le has hablado de mí, siempre tengo la razón, la usas para llenar mi vacio- dijo orgullosa Kaho. Eriol soltó una carcajada

-que autoestima tan alta tienes eh?... ya te lo dije, yo ya no siento nada por ti, no te amo, a quien amo es a ella!!- Tomando a Tomoyo de la cintura-la amo como a nadie, ni siquiera sentí lo mismo por ti, con ella es diferente-

-no me convences Eriol… y tu niñita, deja de prestarte para estos juegos… cuanto te pago?... o estas con el por dinero, debes ser una arribista-

-por dinero?- Eriol repito con gracia- acaso no reconoces quien es? Ella no necesita estar conmigo por dinero

-reconocer? Es conocida mía? Te metiste con alguna amiga mía, que bajo has caído-

-Dios pero que sínica eres, tu hablando de bajeza? Veo que con la luz apagada no podremos solucionar nada- Eriol alzo su mano y predio las luces con magia.

Kaho se quedo de piedra, la chica con la que Eriol estaba, era hermosa, con gracia, tenia una figura envidiable, lo que mas rabia le dio, fue notar, que llevaba puesta la camisa de Eriol y nada mas, aunque le llegaba a media pierna, era lógico que no tenia nada debajo, eso no lo hacia con cualquiera, el no dejaría que cualquiera se pusiera su propia ropa… esa niña entrometida!... detallándola bien le era familiar, pero no recordaba donde la había visto… sentía tanta envidia, como podía ella luchar con una mujer así que sobre todo era joven… mucho mas joven que ella. La detallo de arriba abajo y fue su cara de horror al reconocerla.

-no… no puede ser… Daidouji?-

-por fin la reconoces- dijo Eriol

-pero… como?... esto es una broma de mal gusto-

-claro que no Kaho, acéptalo, yo no iba a vivir muriéndome por ti toda la vida-

-ella no puede ofrecerte lo que yo te puedo ofrecer… ella no es como yo- refiriéndose a la magia

-tiene razón- hablo por fin Tomoyo- yo no soy como usted y no le puedo ofrecer lo mismo- Kaho sonrío al pensar que le había tocado algún punto débil, pero se equivoco- yo si le ofrezco amor verdadero, yo si lo amo tal cual es el, yo no lo quiero cambiar y a mis 18 años yo si estoy segura de lo que quiero- eso fue un golpe duro para ella, prácticamente la trato de vieja inmadura

-como te atreves Daidouji?... mira como has cambiado, eras una niña respetuosa y sensata-

-y lo sigo siendo… pero no puedo permitir que usted me siga insultando como se le de la gana y que siga intentando hacerle daño a Eriol-

-pero quien te crees…-

-YA BASTA KAHO… TE LARGAS DE MI CASA INMEDIATAMENTE… ya te quedo claro, NO TE AMO… así que puedes seguir haciendo tus viajes y buscando a tu persona ideal y apresúrate, porque se te acaba el tiempo… Tomoyo mañana recuérdame cambiar las cerraduras, ya cualquiera puede entrar en mi casa-

Jamás se había sentido mas humillada en la vida… lo peor de todo, es que lo había perdido… se le notaba el maldito amor que sentía por ella, como iba a luchar con eso? Con una mujer así… no tenia con que, cometió un error y lo pago caro… aunque si ella hubiera estado con el cuando Daidouji apareció, también hubiera podido luchar con ella?... lo mas seguro es que hubiera perdido igual. Conocía a Eriol y sabia que en serio estaba enamorado, como la miraba era diferente, a ella jamás la miro así. No tenia más que hacer, jamás aparecería en sus vidas.

Eriol tomo la mano de Tomoyo y subió con ella a su habitación y nuevamente se acostaron.

-estas bien?-

-porque no estarlo?- dijo Eriol abrazándola- si estoy al lado de la mujer que amo- Tomoyo sonrió y también lo abrazo

-pensé que tal vez te afectaría verla-

-no Tomoyo, ya me escuchaste, a quien yo amo es a ti, ella no es mas que un mal recuerdo, tu eres la razón de mi vida y es contigo con quien estaré por el resto de mi vida-

-te amo- besándolo

-y yo a ti- respondiendo el beso- será mejor dormir, mañana regresamos a Japón-

-tienes razón-

________________________________________________________________________________

Todos se encontraban realmente nerviosos, no podían controlar al pobre hombre sentado en una silla moviendo los pies y revolcándose en cabello constantemente.

-porque no salen!... cuanto mas piensan hacerme esperar- dijo levantándose de golpe

-estate quieto, que no ganas nada con estar así… solo nos pones mas nerviosos a nosotros-

-ah ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar- mirándolo irónicamente

-Eriol tiene razón Syaoran, cálmate, pronto nos dirán como esta Sakura –

-pero Tomoyo no puedo controlarme, si no tengo noticias de ella y mi hija-

-están bien, si algo malo pasara ya lo sabríamos- inquirió Touya- yo también estoy nervioso por mi hermana y mi sobrina mocoso, pero es desesperante verte en ese estado, me estresas-

-a quien le dices mocoso!!!- retándolo con la mirada

-a ti!!!-

-ya basta!.. Se calman los dos, estamos en un hospital no en un ring de pelea- trato de calmarlos Sonomi

-Sonomi tiene razón hijo, discutiendo con Syaoran no vas a calmar tus nervios- inquirió Fujitaka, Touya se sonrojo un poco, la verdad que estaba muy preocupado y quiso desquitarse un poco con Syaoran

En una esquina estaban Nakuru y Yukito cargando a Spy y Kero en silencio, pues ya suficiente tenían con las discusiones de los demás para ellos también meterse en la pelea.

-ahí vienen el doctor- dijo Tomoyo. Syaoran no le dio tiempo de acercarse, fue casi corriendo a encontrarlo

-como están mi esposa y mi hija doctor?-

-tranquilo, están completamente bien, su hija nació hace algunos minutos en un estado muy saludable, puede venir conmigo a verlas- Syaoran casi arrastro al doctor hacían donde estaba Sakura

-pobre Syaoran, ahora si podrá descansar, ha pasado una mañana muy estresada- respiro Tomoyo aliviada

-y no es para menos… pero exagera demasiado las cosas-Eriol sonreía gracioso

-no te burles Eriol que pronto te tocara a ti- esta vez Nakuru lo miro gracioso. Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo y le acaricio el abultado vientre

-lo se, pero por el momento quiero disfrutar a costillas de Syaoran- besando la mejilla de Tomoyo

-que feliz me siento, pronto mi hija también va a tener un bebe y lo mejor de todo es que será contemporáneo con la hija de Sakura, tengo que fabricar los mejores juguetes para ellos-con estrellas en los ojos

-siii… yo también estoy muy feliz por eso, mi hijo podrá jugar con la pequeña Nadeshiko y podre filmarlos cada momento- todos los presentes miraron a madre he hija con una gótica en la frente

Luego de un rato se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol en la habitación de Sakura

-es preciosa… tiene tus mismos ojos Sakura- dijo Tomoyo cargando la niña

-es igualita a su madre- dijo feliz Syaoran

-ojala no tenga el carácter del padre- bromeo Eriol

-Eriol!!... deja de bromear- regaño Tomoyo

-lo siento Syaoran, realmente Nadeshiko es preciosa, los felicito a ambos- dijo ya un serio Eriol

-muchas gracias, pero pronto ustedes también tendrán a mi sobrino- Sakura les sonrió recibiendo a Nadeshiko en sus brazos

-si… trabajamos muy duro en el- sonrió maliciosamente mirando a Tomoyo

-Eriol!!!- Tomoyo estaba sonrojada

-de que te avergüenzas? Si estoy seguro de que Sakura y Syaoran trabajaron igualmente duro para obtener a Nadeshiko- fue el turno de Sakura para sonrojarse

-bueno, tengo que admitir que fue así-

-Syaoran!!!- regaño Sakura y Eriol soltó una gran carcajada- ya le contagiaste tus perversiones Eriol-

-bueno, no lo puedo evitar, además es mi descendiente algo tenia que heredar de mi-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando amenamente… pero luego de un rato Eriol y Tomoyo consideraron dejarlos solos y disfrutar de su hija; Así que se marcharon a su casa.

Ambas parejas llevaban dos años de casados aunque se diferenciaban por un par de meses.

Eriol y Tomoyo vivían en una mansión muy similar a la que anteriormente le perteneció al mago Clow. Luego de lo sucedido con Kaho, habían viajado a Japón y habían preparado todo para su boda, un par de meses después se casaron y los padrinos de la boda fueron Syaoran y Sakura. Fue una boda algo calmada, con los amigos y familiares nada mas, pues ambos detestaban las reuniones ostentosas y llenas de gente falsa y clasista. Tomoyo prescindió tristemente de los servicios de Kiosuke pues ya casada con alguien como Eriol no necesitaba más de guardaespaldas, y le ofreció formar parte de la empresa Daidouji como un accionista mas, este aunque triste, acepto gustoso pues se dedicaría enteramente a su familia.

Cinco meses después Sakura dio la noticia de su embarazo y tres meses luego Tomoyo dio la misma noticia, todos estaban muy contentos, pues ambas se acompañaban a todas partes y compraban ropa para los bebes juntas.

Eriol no podía dar crédito cuando Tomoyo le dio la noticia, como era su costumbre al recibir alguna buena noticia de su parte, la abrazo y la levanto en el aire dando giros con ella. Ambos guardianes estaban muy contentos con la idea, su amo estaba formando una familia y se le veía realmente feliz… jamás pensaron que una chica pudiera traerle tanta felicidad, habían pensado que el se quedaría solo, ya que siempre repetía que era mejor llevar la vida de Clow. Pero ella apareció y le cambio tanto los pensamientos como el futuro. La querían demasiado, incluso ahora Spinel la llamaba ama y Nakuru se la pasaba abrazándola y tocándole el vientre, le encantaba la idea de tener un nuevo miembro en la casa y mas si era un bebe. Nakuru había iniciado una relación con Yukito, se la pasaban juntos de arriba para abajo; Eriol se sentía feliz de que por fin ella encontrara la felicidad al igual que el, Yukito era una persona muy especial con ella y se notaba que la quería demasiado, estaba seguro que nunca le haría daño, ni siquiera Yue lo haría.

Con respecto a Touya, el había mantenido una relación en secreto con alguna chica la cual no había querido revelar la identidad hasta unos meses atrás. Y fue la sorpresa para todos al enterarse que era Kaho, ella había aparecido junto a el y se había disculpado infinidades de veces con Tomoyo y Eriol, deseándoles lo mejor para el y su futuro hijo. Eriol ya no tenia rencores con ella y de igual forma le deseo lo mejor en su vida.

-no me puedo quejar, en mi vida ahora no falta nada- pensó mirando por la ventana de su habitación

-que es lo que tanto piensa señor Hiragizawa?- Eriol sintió los brazos de Tomoyo abrazándolo por el pecho

-en lo maravillosa que ha sido mi vida desde que usted llego, señora Hiragizawa- Tomoyo sonrió

-debería saber que la señora Hiragizawa piensa igual que usted- Eriol se giro y tomo el rostro de Tomoyo, retirándole algunos mechones de su rostro

-te he dicho hoy que te vez hermosa?

-mmm… no estoy segura, tal vez en la mañana- sonriendo coqueta

-bueno, pues te vez hermosa- dándole un beso

-no se que tan hermosa puedo ser con una panza tan enorme- acariciando el pecho de Eriol, que como siempre solo estaba con el pantalón del pijama

-pues yo te encuentro muy hermosa… y tengo que decir que sexy- acariciando el cuello de ella

-no cambias- sonriéndole

-porque tengo que cambiar?... o acaso no puedo decir lo encantadora que es mi esposa y lo mucho que me sigues provocando aun estando embarazada?-

-bueno, pues es una pena que con lo del embarazo nos hayamos abstenido tanto… resultaste bastante consentidor-

-es solo que me parece prudente a estas alturas del embarazo… pero ya veras luego, cuanto me voy a desquitar- Tomoyo sonrió

-no lo dudo- Eriol la beso y ella le correspondió

-muchas gracias Tomoyo, me has llenado la vida de alegría-

-de nada señor Hiragizawa, es un placer, aunque a cambio tengo que exigir algo-

-exigir?... solo pide y lo tendrás- sonriendo coqueto

-exijo a cambio de la felicidad que yo te doy, millones de besos diarios-

-mmm creo que esta dentro de mis posibilidades… concedido- y la beso lentamente mientras la acercaba a la cama- esta vez vamos a tener que hacer una acepción de lo que considero prudente-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo- Tomoyo lo abrazo y se perdieron entre las sabanas

_Aunque muchos digan que no existe lo perfecto, para ellos, era lo mas cerca a la perfección y es que lo importante es que se tenían el uno al otro y sabían que jamás se separarían. _

**Fin **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Creo que eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, espero que me dejen Review… CHAUUUS XD **


End file.
